Capitán Naruto un shinobi que navego libremente por el océano
by Flarius
Summary: Después de algo ocurrido Naruto será salvado por alguien inesperado y después de ciertos acontecimientos la vida de Naruto cambiara drásticamente al punto de que dejara las naciones elementales donde su nombre poco a poco será conocido por todos
1. Chapter 1

Espero que este fic estilo crossover (Naruto y One Piece) les sea de su agrado ya que desde hace algún tiempo he estado pensando en hacer fic con este estilo CROSSOVER de 2 grandes animes que he visto

Sin más que decir aquí les dejo el fic

* * *

><p><strong>Capitán Naruto; un shinobi que navego libremente por el océano<strong>

Dentro de las 5 grandes naciones Shinobi a través de la historia ha habido ninjas de grandes habilidades, y pocos han sido capaces de merecer el título de Kage en su aldea

En La Aldea Escondida entre Las Hojas (Konoha) estaba a punto de ocurrir algo que podría cambiar el Mundo Shinobi, y ese algo iba hacer el nacimiento de uno de los mejores ninjas pero va a tener que enfrentar un largo y muy duro camino justo desde el inicio de su Joven Vida

Pero nuestra historia no comienza ahí, no, nuestra historia se comenzara en uno de los sitios más alejados del continente ninja… Para poder comprender mejor la situación es necesario ir más allá de las naciones donde la inmensidad océano aguarda una inmensidad de sorpresas; un lugar al que pocos han tenido el valor de ir debido al peligro que representa

* * *

><p><strong>The Grand Line<strong>

* * *

><p>En estos momentos, muy lejos de las naciones elementales, justo en lo que parecía ser una pequeña villa, en lo que parecía ser una especie de restaurante se encontraba un joven pirata no mayor de los 15 o 17 años que era acompañado por lo que parecía ser una especie de cría de pantera de un color negro azulino<p>

A simple vista cualquiera diría que se trata de un chico común y corriente que aspira con ser un pirata; de no ser por el hecho de poseer cabello rubio y ojos azul zafiro que lo hacían resaltar de entre los demás pero lo más curioso de aquel joven eran las marcas de sus mejillas que asemejaban unos bigotes

A decir verdad no era nada común ver a alguien con esos rasgos por esos lugares

Tras terminar de comer y de pagar su cuenta aquel chico junto a su compañero salieron del lugar; tras salir del lugar durante algunos momentos ambos terminaron revisando una especie de cartel de _**"SE BUSCA" **_que estaba cerca de un local

Tras revisarlo con cuidado por unos momentos se retiraron del lugar, no sin antes llevarse consigo el cartel

El cómo termino en un sitio tan apartado de las naciones elementales como pirata tendremos que retornar a un par de años en el pasado y saber qué fue lo que ocurrió

**Capítulo 1: EL COMIENZO DE UNA AVENTURA**

Han pasado un par de años desde que la aldea se había recuperado de una de sus más grandes tragedias que han enfrentado hasta ahora

* * *

><p><em><strong>El ataque del Kyubi no Kitsune<strong>_

* * *

><p>Durante los años posteriores al ataque del Kyubi no Kitsune la aldea ha tenido unos cuantos problemas para poder recuperarse de los daños causados pero tras un largo esfuerzo fueron capaces de recuperarse<p>

En estos momentos se podía observar a un pequeño de aproximadamente de entre cuatro y seis años de edad corriendo a todo lo que daban sus pequeñas piernas para así poder refugiarse en un sitio seguro y de ser posible poder pasar la noche sin ningún problema

La razón del porque corría tan deprisa era porque tras de él una turba conformada de aldeanos y shinobis estaban "cazando" al "zorro endemoniado de la aldea" por lo ocurrido aquel día donde la vida de nuestro Jinchuriki dio inicio

* * *

><p><strong>(<strong>_**Aldea escondida entre las hojas, ataque del Kyubi no kitsune)**_

Se podía observar desde lejos una gran cantidad de destrucción debido al Kyubi, algunos ninjas junto a Jiraiya hacían lo posible de detener al Kyubi para que llegara el 4° Hokage junto con su hijo que supuestamente iba a ser el contenedor de la bestia pero como iban las cosas sería algo realmente difícil de lograr

Después de hacer su mejor esfuerzo por contener lo mejor al más fuerte de los bijuus Minato había llegado y por lo visto había tenido algunas dificultades para poder llegar junto a su hijo que a pesar de todo el estruendo de la batalla seguía tranquilamente

Después de aparecer y de que Jiraiya al lado de Sarutobi llegaran a su lado para ayudarlo en lo que pudieran Minato decidió contarles lo que tenía planeado hacer al respecto; al principio ambos consideraron el plan de Minato como una locura pero al ver que no había más opción no tuvieron más opción que arriesgarse

Así que tras contener lo mejor posible al zorro y de tener todo listo Minato con dolor en su corazón sabiendo lo que ocurriría comenzó con lo necesario **–** **(**_**Shiki Fūin**_**)** (**Sello Mortal de la Parca**) **–** Tras una rápida secuencia de sellos Minato había logrado convocar a la Parca

Una que la parca apareció enfoco su mirada en Minato **–** _**Humano ¿Estas consiente de los riesgos que corres el invocarme? **_**–** A pesar de que poseyera una voz una tanto escalofriante que causaría miedo en casi cualquiera Minato no se intimido en lo más mínimo **–** _**Lo sé pero sin importar lo que me pase en estos momentos lo que más importa es detener al Kyubi como de lugar**_ **–** Tras enfocar su vista en el enorme zorro que luchaba por ser libre y ver que Minato estaba dispuesto a sacrificarse la parca comenzó a hacer su trabajo

Pero cuando la parca estaba por comenzar a sellar el alma del _**Kyubi no Kitsune**_ en el pequeño Naruto pudo notar que había algo en él que lo distinguía de otros. A decir verdad no estaba seguro del porque pero tenía la sensación de que en algún futuro Naruto llevaría una gran responsabilidad así que tras decidirlo había trazado un plan que pudiese cambiar el rumbo del planeta

Una vez terminado el sellado y de que la parca atravesara el abdomen del usuario (Como lo ocurrido cuando Sarutobi uso este jutsu con Orochimaru) Minato solo pudo esperar su inminente fin pero sorpresivamente el Shinigami/Parca solamente tomo aproximadamente entre el 40% y 60% de las reservas de chakra que poseía

Al ver lo ocurrido Minato estaba realmente confundido pero antes de que pudiera analizar la situación pudo escuchar una voz familia; en cuanto se dio la vuelta pudo ver que la parca aún seguía presente **–** **Humano… la razón por la cual te he perdonado la vida es porque es necesario que veas el progreso de tu hijo… después de todo llegara el día en el que ese chiquillo adquiera una gran responsabilidad y al llegar ese día será decisión tuya ayudarlo** **–** Escuchar esas palabras confundieron bastante a Minato pero antes de que pudiera preguntarle a la parca a que se refería pudo ver que la parca poco a poco fue desapareciendo sin dejar rastro alguno

Tras lo ocurrido aquel día las cosas transcurrieron normalmente por así decirlo pero en el fondo Minato no podía dejar de pensar en lo ocurrido aquel día y en lo dicho por la parca ¿A qué se referiría con gran responsabilidad? ¿Y qué sucederá con Naruto a partir de ahora?

Hasta el momento ese tipo de cosas tenían algo preocupado a Minato ya que por alguna razón tenía el presentimiento de que algo grande estaba por ocurrir

* * *

><p>En estos momentos se podía observar como Naruto se había adentrado en lo más profundo del bosque cercano a la aldea; puede que al principio no hubiese entrado al bosque pero dado que era perseguido no tuvo más opción que arriesgarse<p>

Tras correr por casi dos horas y de adentrarse en lo más profundo del bosque y de no poder seguir Naruto pudo sentir como poco a poco fueron disminuyendo sus fuerzas** –** _*** Ya no puedo más * **_**–** Debido al cansancio de correr tanto y de tener unas cuantas heridas Naruto había llegado al límite por lo que termino desplomándose cerca de un árbol

Al paso de unos cuantos segundos la turba conformada de aldeanos y shinobis habían llegado al lugar para posteriormente rodear a Naruto y empezar a golpearlo como siempre lo hacían

Tras haberlo golpeado y torturado lo suficiente los pocos jounin que habían en la turba decidieron dar el golpe de gracia **–** _**Este tu final maldito demonio**_ **–** Poco a poco fue el Jounin trazando un par de sellos para lazar una técnica ígnea **–** _Tras tu muerte completaremos lo que el Yondaime no pudo terminar aquel día_ **–** Esta vez el jounin saco una Katana lista para cortar/mutilar lo que quedara del indefenso Naruto y así poder deshacerse de las evidencias de lo ocurrido

Al ver que no saldría de esta Naruto con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban cerró los ojos esperando su inminente final pero tras pasar, no fue hasta que escucho a algunos de sus agresores gritar de dolor para posteriormente sentir algo de calor

Cuando abrió los ojos para ver que sucedía pudo ver que frente a él se encontraba un sujeto no mayor de los 16 años de edad de apariencia algo singular; llevaba puestas botas negras, pantalón negro hasta la rodilla con una cinta naranja ojal con tachuelas, y una bolsa azul con cinturón alrededor de su pierna izquierda al igual que poseía un sombrero anaranjado y lo más curioso era que a pesar de hacer algo de frio no llevaba camisa

Debido de que Naruto estaba detrás de aquel sujeto no pudo verle la cara pero al mirarlo con cuidado pudo ver que poseía una especie de tatuaje blanco en su espalda

Antes de que Naruto pudiera tan siquiera decir algo aquel sujeto sin voltearlo a ver le hablo **–** _**Oye chico ¿Estás bien?**_ **–** Al principio Naruto dudo en contestar pero al sentir que podía confiar en aquella persona decidió contestar **–** S…si **–** Al ver que Naruto estaba aparentemente bien alegro a aquella persona **–** _**Menos mal… la verdad es una suerte que llegara a tiempo; de lo contrario quien sabe lo que esos bastardos te hubieran hecho**_ **–** A pesar de que aquella persona parecía ser algo peligrosa había algo en él que hacía que Naruto se sintiera a salvo

Mientras tanto la turba estaba algo molesta, después de todo al ver que aquel sujeto estaba protegiendo al que consideraban un demonio y que además había herido a los suyos era algo que no podían dejar pasar

– Oye chico ¿Por qué rayos ayudas a ese demonio? ¿Qué acaso no sabes el peligro que representa el que siga con vida?

– **Si eres inteligente y además sabes lo que te conviene te harás a un lado para que nosotros podamos acabar con ese chico de una vez por todas**

El oír eso solo hizo que el joven que estaba frente a ellos se molestara bastante

– _El único peligro que veo aquí son ustedes ya que me parece inhumano que entre todos estén atacando a un inocente chico que no les hizo nada_

Rápidamente todos los que estaban presentes empezaron a reírse por lo que aquel joven había dicho para posteriormente cambiar sus expresiones que demostraban ira y odio

– ¿Qué ese chico no nos hizo nada y que además sea inocente?, no me hagas reír. Con que ese chico este vivo es más que suficiente para que nos hiciera algo

– _Tal vez si supieras lo que es en realidad ese chico y del peligro que representa que este vivo lo pensarías dos veces antes de juzgarnos_

Al decir eso Naruto no pudo evitar sentirse triste, después de todo hacía poco que se había enterado la razón del porque casi todos en la aldea lo odiaban y el solo recordar eso hacía que se sintiera mal por lo cual no pudo evitar entristecerse; esto último no paso desapercibido por aquel joven ya que al ver la expresión de Naruto sabía que se trataba de algo serio

Tras decir lo que había ocurrido años atrás en la aldea y de lo que ha estado tratando de hacer durante casi 7 años los aldeanos y shinobis esperaban que aquel sujeto los apoyara para acabar de una vez por todas con aquel que consideraban una amenaza pero en vez de eso la expresión de aquel chico cambio a una que demostraba una gran ira

– **Y solo por esa estupidez decidieron que era justo maltratar a un inocente a tal punto que desean matarlo por algo que no tiene la culpa de lo ocurrido. En lo que a mi concierne los únicos demonios aquí son ustedes al tratar de herir de esa manera a alguien. Sin importar lo que pase no permitiré que lo sigan dañando, aún si para eso debo de acabar con ustedes**

El ver que aquel joven estaba dispuesto a proteger a Naruto a cualquier costo los aldeanos y los shinobis decidieron que lo mejor sería deshacerse de ambos, de lo contrario probablemente los ambus del hokage llegarían y de ser así no lograrían acabar con el demonio

Al saber que tal vez no tendrían otra oportunidad decidieron atacar por lo que aprovechando que eran más los shinobis se encargaron de mantener ocupado al extraño joven mientras que los aldeanos se encargarían de llevarse a Naruto lo más lejos posible y así poder completar el trabajo pero antes de que los aldeanos pudieran tan siquiera ponerle una mano encima a Naruto ocurrió algo inesperado

De la nada una poderosa llamarada se había interpuesto en el camino de los aldeanos bloqueándoles el paso. Al ver esto nadie entendía que fue lo que pasó exactamente; no fue hasta entonces que vieron que aquel extraño joven tenía en sus manos y brazos lo que parecía ser flamas

– Si saben apreciar sus vidas será mejor que se vayan… de lo contrario me veré forzado a incinerarlos

Ninguno de los que estaban presentes daba crédito a lo que estaban viendo. De algún modo el extraño joven sin necesidad de utilizar ningún tipo de sello había logrado generar fuego al punto de que había creado una especie de escudo para proteger a Naruto pero lo más sorprendente era que de algún modo esas llamas por más potentes que fuesen no parecían afectarle en lo más mínimo

Al ver esto todos los que querían dañar a Naruto empezaban a ponerse muy nerviosos ya que por más que atacaran los shinobis utilizando técnicas ígneas era como si aquel joven no recibiera ningún tipo de daño. Tras pensarlo bien varios de los presentes comenzaron a creer que aquel chico poseía un extraño Kekkei genkai _**(**__**Barrera Sanguínea**__**)**_ que le permitiera moldear el fuego de esa manera

Al ver que estaban ante un posible y único Kekegenkai los shinobis trataron de hacer lo posible por capturarlo y llevarlo a la aldea ya que de ser posible podían llegar a extraer su habilidad y así poder aumentar el poder de la aldea

Lamentablemente antes de que alguno de los shinobis presentes pudiera hacer algo al respecto aquel joven utilizando su habilidad y experiencia en batalla pudo derrotarlos al tiempo que les causó quemaduras de 2° grado

Al ver que algunos de sus mejores shinobis fueron derrotados con suma facilidad por aquel extraño joven hizo que los aldeanos se asustaran bastante ya que los shinobis no pudieron contra él entonces ellos no tendrían ninguna oportunidad de hacerle algo

Tras recuperarse un poco del miedo los aldeanos cargando a los shinobis que estaban heridos se fueron corriendo lo más rápido posible ya que no querían morir; no sin antes amenazar a aquel joven que esto no se quedaría así

Una vez que los aldeanos y shinobis se fueron aquel joven se acercó a Naruto para ver si estaba bien, una vez que se acercó a Naruto se sorprendió al notar que sus heridas poco a poco iban sanando por si solas; fue entonces que recordó lo que le habían dicho momentos antes de que gracias a que Kurama estaba sellado en el interior del rubio jinchuriki Naruto poseía la habilidad de sanarse por sí solo

Haciendo eso a un lado aquel joven le ofreció a Naruto un lugar a donde podía pertenecer sin tener que sufrir; al principio Naruto dudo si debía o no seguir a aquel joven que lo salvo. Por un lado quería poder vivir en un sitio sin tener que seguir sufriendo pero por el otro lado no quería abandonar la aldea ya que a pesar de todo lo que sufría tenía gente importante que lo quería tal como era

Al ver la confusión que tenía Naruto aquel joven sabía que para Naruto no sería nada fácil tomar una decisión al respecto de lo que debía hacer **–** **Sé que es algo difícil para ti decidir ahora pero debes saber que si vienes conmigo podrás vivir sin preocupación alguna – **Eso dejo a Naruto con algo de curiosidad pero a la vez algo intrigado** –** ¿Cómo estás seguro de eso? Y además ¿Cómo confiar en ti? **–** A pesar de todo Naruto aún estaba del todo seguro de que es lo que le ocurriría si decidía abandonar la aldea **– No puedo decirte mucho al respecto pero si decides seguirme te estaré cerca de la frontera. Solo tienes un máximo d días para decidir al respecto, después de ese tiempo me abre marchado; ya sea contigo o sin ti –** Así tras decir eso aquel sujeto desapareció entre las sombras dejando a Naruto algo pensativo de lo que debía hacer a partir de este día

Durante los siguientes 3 días Naruto estuvo pensando con mucho cuidado en lo dicho por aquel joven; a pesar de querer quedarse en la aldea al lado de las pocas personas que lo apreciaban por alguna razón sentía que debía con aquel extraño joven que lo salvo

Tras pensarlo cuidado al fin había llegado a una conclusión de lo que debía hacer al respecto fue entonces que Naruto escucho una voz muy familiar en su cabeza **–** _* Bien Naruto ¿Qué es lo que harás al respecto? *_ **–** Cualquiera que escuchara aquella voz se pondría nervioso pero en el caso de Naruto era diferente **–** *** Después de lo que ocurrió en el bosque he estado pensando con cuidado al fin he decidido tomar mi decisión Kurama *** **–** Sorprendentemente a pesar de que Naruto aún fuera pequeño no parecía temerle en lo más mínimo al más fuerte de los 9 bijuus **–** _* Y se puede saber que has decidido hacer al respeto Gaki (Mocoso) *_ **–** A pesar de todo parecía que Kurama tenía algo de curiosidad en saber lo que Naruto haría

– He decido que a pesar de todo seguiré a aquel sujeto a donde sea que vaya; después de todo le debo haberme salvado

Al ver que Naruto decidiera seguir a aquel sujeto fue algo que sorprendió un poco a Kurama aunque a decir verdad en el fondo ya se lo esperaba; después de todo sabía que Naruto no soportaría por mucho tiempo estar en un lugar donde casi siempre fue infeliz

Esa misma noche, y tras haberle dejado una nota a sus seres queridos donde explicaba que se iba lejos de la aldea por un tiempo indefinido y que por el momento no podía explicar del todo sus razones Naruto con algo de tristeza se dirigió al sitio donde aquel sujeto lo esperaba sabiendo que tal vez no volvería a verlos; al paso de un par de horas Naruto al fin había llegado al sitio donde lo esperaba aquel sujeto

Al principio Naruto no pudo encontrarlo pensando que tal vez se equivocó de lugar, fue entonces que tras buscar un poco vio que aquel sujeto con los ojos cerrados estaba sentado en una roca cercana como si supiera que vendría

Al acercarse aquel sujeto abrió los ojos **–** **Veo que al final has decidido venir conmigo… **Al ver el asentamiento de Naruto aquel sujeto se levantó de donde estaba sentado**… Lo mejor será que nos demos prisa, mis compañeros nos están esperando en el puerto que está cerca aquí –** Sin perder más tiempo Naruto al lado de aquel sujeto emprendieron un largo viaje

Durante el camino ninguno dijo nada provocando un silencio un tanto incomodo, no fue hasta que Naruto decidió hablar **–** **Gracias por salvarme en aquella ocasión… de no ser por usted estoy seguro de que habría muerto… aunque a veces me pregunto si vale la pena que siga vivo** **–** Fue entonces que aquel joven pudo notar una profunda tristeza en Naruto y la verdad no podía culparlo, después de todo al saber lo que ha sufrido debía de hacer algo para alegrarlo **–**_** Sé que estas triste pero no hay razón para estarlo. Si lo deseas puedes venir conmigo, después de todo poseo unos compañeros por así decirlo a los que creo que les agradara tenerte como parte de su grupo sin importar en lo más mínimo tu pasado**_ **–** El escuchar eso hizo que Naruto por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sintiera feliz ya que si lo que decía aquel joven era cierto al fin encontraría un lugar en donde pudiera ser feliz

– **Gracias… gracias** **–** El ver que Naruto estaba feliz alegro bastante a aquel joven **–** **Juro que hare lo posible por agradecerte lo que has hecho por mi ****Nee-san (hermano)** Al escuchar la forma en la que lo llamo Naruto hizo que el joven se alegrara un poco **–** No es necesario que seas formal conmigo pequeño si lo deseas puedes llamarme Ace **–** Contesto Ace revolviendo de forma fraternal el cabello de Naruto

Así que desde ese momento tras formar una especie de vínculo de hermanos Naruto empezara una nueva fase en su vida por lo que él (Al lado de Kurama) emprenderá un largo viaje pirata para así poder ser algún día como Ace (Un gran pirata)

* * *

><p>Espero que la temática de este fic les haya agrado; también he estado pensado desde hace algún tiempo en realizar un fic estilo crossover entre <em><strong>Naruto<strong>_ y _**High School DXD** _pero hasta el momento he tenido algunos problemas de inspiración por lo que no sé con certeza cuando lo subiré

Con respecto a este fic. No diré casi nada para no arruinar las sorpresas que tratare de dar en este fic más adelante pero una de las cosas que deben saber es que con ayuda de **Haseo55** ya tengo decidido quienes serán la tripulación de Naruto pero no diré quiénes son sino hasta más adelante

Tampoco revelare el porque la parca perdono a Minato y el porque sintió algo diferente en Naruto ya que pienso dejar ese asunto en suspenso; solo diré que tiene que ver con algo el futuro de Naruto como Pirata

Sobre quien es la cría de pantera que estaba con Naruto, más adelante sabrán quien es y qué de qué forma está vinculado con Naruto

Con respecto a que hacia Ace en las naciones elementales, más adelante lo sabrán, también espero que les agradara la relación fraternal de Naruto y Ace

Sin más que decir me despido hasta la próxima vez


	2. Problemas en Shells Town

Aquí les traigo la continuación de este Fic estilo Crossover

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews<strong>

**Zafir09****:** Me alegra que te gustara el capítulo, en especial la parte donde Ace salva a Naruto y que además Naruto entablara una amistad con Kurama. Con respecto a tu pregunta sobre lo ocurrido con Minato y Kushina en este capítulo verás lo que ocurrió, o al menos una parte de lo ocurrido. Sobre la tripulación de Naruto, ya tengo pensado quienes serán los que estén en la tripulación, aunque no estoy seguro de si vaya a ver Harem en este fic pero de ser así considerare las sugerencias que propusiste

**TheDarcknessMickeangel****:** Espero que este capítulo te agrade

Sin más que decir aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2: Problemas en Shells Town<strong>

**Shells Town**

En estos momentos se podía observar a Naruto al lado de su compañero felino descansar un poco en la azotea de uno de los edificios de la ciudad, después de todo estuvieron buscando por un par de horas a un pirata buscado que según escucharon estaba por los alrededores de la ciudad

Mientras descansaban Naruto no pudo evitar pensar levemente en lo que pudiera estar sucediendo en su aldea, después de todo han pasado más de 10 años desde que se fue de la aldea y aunque odiara admitirlo sentía cierta nostalgia por su hogar

Pero después de lo ocurrido aquel día y de la decisión que tomo al respecto aquel día sabía que no había vuelta atrás. Por lo que sin importar lo que pasara no desperdiciaría lo que Ace hizo por él aquel día ya que gracias a él ahora tenía un nuevo propósito en la vida:

* * *

><p><strong>Llegar a ser uno de los mejores piratas que el mundo haya visto<strong>

* * *

><p>Una vez que descansaron lo suficiente decidieron retomar su camino y al menos intentar buscar una vez más por la zona en la que estaban<p>

Lo que Naruto no sabía era que él no era el único en sentirse nostálgico ya que en estos momentos Konoha estaba ocurriendo algo similar

**Konoha**

**(Noche)**

_Torre del Hokage_

Se podía observar como Minato observaba la aldea desde la ventana de su oficina y a juzgar por su expresión se podía notar que en estos momentos parecía estar algo tenso; después de todo no ha podido olvidar lo ocurrido hace tiempo aquel día en el que Naruto decidió irse de la aldea

El solo pensar en lo ocurrido hace casi diez años y el saber que no fue capaz de hacer nada para poder proteger a su hijo era algo que lo hacía sentirse bastante mal; ya que si hubiese sido más fuerte tal vez nada de lo ocurrido aquel día hubiese pasado

Fue entonces que con algo de dolor en su corazón recordó como a causa de su descuido Naruto tuvo que soportar un infierno

* * *

><p><strong>Flash Back<strong>

**Konoha**

**{2 días después del ataque del Kyubi/Kurama}**

Después del ataque ocurrido en la aldea a manos de aquel sujeto de mascara anaranjada la aldea estaba por así decirlo en una crisis ya que después de enterarse de lo ocurrido respecto al asunto de Naruto como nuevo jinchuriki el consejo debía tomar una decisión de lo que se debía hacer al respecto con él pero dado que sus padres seguían vivos, más el hecho de que los amigos de Minato no permitirían que tocaran a Naruto los miembros del consejo no tuvieron más opción que esperar

Así que una vez que Minato y Kushina se recuperaran lo suficiente de lo ocurrido (Minato por la pelea y Kushina por el embarazo) se llevó a cabo una reunión para determinar lo que se haría al respecto

**Sala de Reuniones**

Una vez que Minato al lado de Kushina se recuperaron lo suficiente la reunión en el consejo de la aldea dio inicio

Durante la reunión varios en la sala propusieron que lo mejor para la aldea sería que Naruto al ser un jinchuriki debía utilizado y entrenado como un arma de alto poder ya que así la aldea obtendría una gran ventaja para la aldea sobre las otras

Lamentablemente para los que pensaban así había quienes estaban en completo desacuerdo en tratar de esa manera a una persona

Incluso hubo quienes sugirieron que por el bien de la aldea el bebe (es decir Naruto) debía ser asesinado ya que a su criterio era demasiado peligroso que siguiese con vida. Obviamente Minato y Kushina se molestaron bastante al tiempo que se negaban rotundamente

Durante varias horas se estuvo deliberando lo que se debía de hacer al respecto ya que se trataba de una situación difícil. Al final, tras una votación los consejeros junto con el respaldo de varios en el consejo decidieron que lo mejor sería separar a Naruto de su familia ya que de esa forma estarían más pendientes de que el sello que mantiene a Kurama sellado no se "debilitaría" por estar cerca de su antigua Jinchuriki

Al menos así verían si Naruto en un futuro se convertía o no en una amenaza y tal vez así él tendría una oportunidad de volver con su familia

A pesar del dolor y de sus intentos por evitarlo Minato y Kushina no tuvieron más opción que aceptar los términos, al menos así sabían que su hijo estaría a salvo de las manos del consejo

**Flash Back END**

* * *

><p>Pero a pesar de los esfuerzos suyos, de Kushina y de Sarutobi por hacer lo mejor posible por Naruto lamentablemente la aldea no vio más allá del miedo provocando que Naruto viviera un infierno<p>

Y lo que era peor era que a causa de su descuido hacía más de 10 años que Naruto había abandonado la aldea y así poder tener una mejor vida y la verdad no podía culparlo de irse pero aun así el dolor causado por la partida de Naruto era algo que hacía que Minato se sintiera mal

Ya que desde que Naruto se fue tanto Kushina como él habían quedado devastados al saber que su único y amado hijo se había marchado de la aldea sin dejar rastro aparente

Pero al menos sabía que estaba en buenas manos ya que por la carta que encontró Sarutobi el día siguiente de la ida de Naruto él y Kushina supieron que Naruto fue rescatado por alguien especial para él; alguien a quien consideraba como su hermano mayor

Aunque el recordar lo que estaba escrito en la carta Minato recordó lo que sus shinobis que patrullaban el lugar aquel día le habían reportado que cuando algunos aldeanos y shinobis estaban por matar a Naruto un extraño sujeto con habilidades casi únicas había salvado a Naruto

Sin dejar de pensar en lo ocurrido aquel día Minato se retiró para así poder regresar a su hogar ya que ciertamente le daba algo de curiosidad saber qué clase de persona era

Antes de retirarse Minato tuvo un último pensamiento

– * Naruto ¿Dónde estarás? *

* * *

><p>Regresando con Naruto…<p>

Mientras se dedicaban a caminar por los alrededores de la ciudad en búsqueda de algún indicio del sujeto al que buscaban poco a poco el sol se iba ocultando lo cual dificultaría las cosas ya que no sería nada fácil buscar en la oscuridad

Mientras avanzaba la ciudad el compañero felino de Naruto parecía estar algo serio con respecto al asunto de buscar a aquel pirata en la ciudad, especialmente por los marines que solían patrullar

– Oye Naruto ¿Crees que sea buena idea ir así como así por la ciudad?; recuerda que eres un pirata y podías tener problemas con los marines si te ven

– _**No te preocupes Spi, recuerda que para casos así siempre tengo algo preparado**_

Aprovechando que había poca gente en los alrededores Naruto se escondió entre dos grandes edificios colocándose detrás de un contenedor de basura al tiempo que acumulaba algo de chakra; momentos después utilizando una nueva apariencia Naruto salió de entre los edificios, esta vez con una apariencia diferente:

Ahora poseía unos pantalones vaqueros de color café, una playera blanca, ahora el cabello en lugar de ser rubio ahora era de color negro, sus ojos seguían siendo azules

Una vez que todo estaba listo Naruto al lado de Spi continúo con su búsqueda sin saber los problemas en los que estaban por meterse

Al paso de unas horas de haber estado buscando Naruto empezó a creer que probablemente los rumores sobre la ubicación del pirata eran falsos, fue entonces que cerca del muelle Spi vio a unos sujetos de aspecto sospechoso por lo que le sugirió a Naruto que debían de ir a investigar

Cuando se acercaron lo suficiente pudieron notar que un sujeto estaba tirado en el suelo malherido al tiempo un par de piratas estaban golpeándolo bruscamente a al tiempo que sus compañeros al parecer estaban por sobrepasarse con una chica que en estos momentos parecía estar atada contra su voluntad

Al ver esto Naruto no dudo en lo más mínimo en ir a ayudar a ambos sin saber el tipo de consecuencias que eso atraería

– Por favor… no más… solo denme algo de tiempo.- A pesar de sus heridas aquel sujeto hacia lo posible por mantenerse consciente

– _**Escucha bien insecto**_… En ese momento el pirata sujeto del cuello de la camisa al pobre sujeto… _**te hemos dado el tiempo suficiente como para pagar tus deudas así que me temo que tomaremos a la fuerza lo que nos debes**_

Al ver estaba en grandes problemas el sujeto trato de hacer lo posible por encontrar una solución **–**_**Les prometo que conseguiré el dinero… solo denme un poco de tiempo. Pero por favor denme algo de tiempo**_**–** A pesar de sus suplicas nada parecía ser de utilidad, fue entonces que noto que aquel pirata mostro una sonrisa algo perversa en su rostro

– _**Bueno, supongo que podríamos darte algo de tiempo extra… pero a cambio tu esposa nos tendrá que dar algo de "entretenimiento especial".-**_ Fue entonces que aquel sujeto noto como los piratas miraban de manera perversa a su esposa

Al ver que esos piratas estaban por sobrepasarse con su esposa, aquel sujeto trato de detenerlos pero a causa de sus heridas no era capaz de moverse; pero sorpresivamente cuando esos piratas estaban por desgarrar la ropa de la chica una especie de ráfagas de fuego terminaron hiriéndoles la espalda provocándoles un inmenso dolor a causa de las quemaduras

Nadie comprendía que era lo que pasaba hasta que una voz cercana al lugar aclaro las dudas que tenían **–** _**Si saben lo que es bueno para ustedes lo mejor será que se larguen lo más lejos posible **_**–** Cuando todos miraron en dirección de dónde provenía la voz pudieron notar a un chico joven de cabello amarrillo (Nota: A causa de la ira al ver la escena Naruto inconscientemente deshizo el jutsu de transformación) que era acompañado por lo que parecía ser una cría de pantera

Al verlo los piratas dejaron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo para luego rodear a Naruto y a Spi; cuando estaban rodeados los piratas con un tono arrogante sonrieron y al tiempo que parecían estar algo molestos por lo que hizo

– _Mira chico, no se quien seas pero la verdad no me importa en lo más mínimo. Ahora porque no nos haces un favor y te vas de aquí_

– Es mejor que escuches a mi compañero ya que de lo contrario nos veremos forzados a matarte aquí

A pesar de que los piratas poseían ventaja numérica sobre su enemigo ni Naruto ni Spi parecían estar intimidados en lo más mínimo

Al ver que ni Naruto ni Spi pensaban irse del lugar los piratas decidieron darle una lección a ambos de no meterse en lo que no les importa, al menos así aprenderían; o al menos eso era lo que pensaban

Inmediatamente dos de los piratas que estaban rodeando a Naruto utilizando sus espadas trataron de cortarlo pero sorpresivamente Naruto haciendo uso de elegantes movimientos pudo evadir fácilmente los ataques del enemigo

Al notar que sus compañeros tenían serios problemas en eliminar a un "simple" chico sus demás compañeros decidieron intervenir, por ningún motivo permitirían que fueran humillados de esa forma

Fue entonces que durante la batalla Spi se unió y al lado de Naruto encararon a los piratas que tenían enfrente y por imposible que sonara ambos parecían hacer buen equipo al momento de combatir

Al ver que Naruto junto con Spi los estaban dejando en ridículo enfureció bastante a los piratas al punto en el que debido a su ira cometieron un error en sus movimientos que Naruto y Spi aprovecharon para herirlos lo suficiente con uno de sus clásicos movimientos en equipo como para dejarlos fuera de combate

Una vez que los piratas algo heridos se recuperaron un poco y se alejaran del muelle Naruto junto a Spi se acercaron a la pareja para ver si estaban bien después de lo ocurrido. Tras asegurarse de que estaban bien y ver que solo sufrieron daños menores ambos decidieron irse pero antes de irse ambos sujetos les pidieron que por favor esperaran ya que necesitaban pedirle un favor

Al principio ambos dudaron en hacerlo pero al ver que ambos parecían estar algo preocupados decidieron que lo mejor sería quedarse; además sabían que existía la posibilidad de que esos piratas regresaran por lo que lo mejor sería ayudarlos

Lo que no sabían era que las cosas estaban por complicarse bastante

En otra parte…

Justo en lo que parecía ser una parte algo apartada de Shells Town, para ser más preciso una especie de almacén aparentemente abandonado se podía apreciar como los piratas se habían reunido en lo que parecía ser su escondite

Una vez dentro se podía apreciar que los piratas que fueron derrotados por Naruto estaban arrodillados frente al que parecía ser su líder y por lo que se observaba su jefe no parecía estar del todo contento

– Así que no lograron hacer nada al respecto **–** A juzgar por su voz se podía apreciar que estaba molesto

Al ver que su jefe estaba molesto los piratas empezaron a asustarse un poco ya que sabían lo peligroso que era su jefe cuando estaba de mal humor por lo que hicieron lo posible por calmarlo

– P…pero no fue culpa nuestra… la culpa la tiene ese chico rubio

– _**Es cierto… de no ser por él y su "mascota" habríamos conseguido nuestro objetivo**_

A pesar de estar en una situación algo delicada esperaban que su jefe se calmara un poco con su explicación de lo sucedido pero lamentablemente no fue así ya que lo único que causaron fue que su jefe se molestara más de lo que ya estaba

No fue hasta que uno de los piratas malheridos del grupo le conto a su jefe que el chico que interfirió con ellos había usado un poder extraño que de algún modo parecía ser diferente a las **Akuma no Mi** (Fruta del diablo)

Al escuchar sobre eso el jefe de la banda parecía que se había calmado aunque fuese un poco por lo que le pidió que le contara lo que había pasado exactamente a lo que el pirata no dudo hacerlo; al menos así esperaba tranquilizarlo un poco

Una vez que escucho lo que había ocurrido y saber más o menos el tipo de oponente que era Naruto el jefe de los piratas termino con una sonrisa un tanto siniestra en su rostro

– * Creo que esto podría ser el inicio de algo divertido * **–** Al tiempo que acariciaba la cabeza de su fiel cocodrilo todo parecía indicar que el capitán tenía planeado hacer algo

**Shells Town**

Han pasado aproximadamente cerca de una hora desde lo ocurrido en el muelle y después de escuchar la petición de aquellos sujetos tanto Naruto como Spi decidieron escuchar cuál era su problema

**Bar de Shells Town**

En estos momentos Ririka al lado de su hija Rika estaban tratando las heridas de Kiyoshi (El sujeto que estaba siendo golpeado por los piratas)

Mientras las heridas de Kiyoshi eran tratadas Naruto al lado de Spi se encontraban escuchando los problemas por los que pasaban Kiyoshi y su esposa a causa de los piratas por lo que al final se podía ver que tenía una expresión seria respecto a lo ocurrido

Al ver que Naruto parecía estar pensando en lo ocurrido Kiyoshi y su esposa temían que Naruto decidiera irse por lo que sin importarle su estado actual Kiyoshi se arrodillo frente a Naruto

– _**Por favor se lo rogamos… ayúdenos… Sé que es mucho pedir pero no tenemos a nadie más a quien recurrir… de lo contrario es muy probable que esos piratas vuelvan y la verdad no sé qué haría si algo malo le llegara a suceder a mi familia**_

Al ver la forma en la que Kiyoshi le pedía ayuda demostraba lo preocupado que estaba por la seguridad de su familia

– Antes de que acepte ayudarlos ¿Están conscientes de que al ser un pirata podrían llegar a tener problemas con los marines?

La verdad Naruto no sabía que era lo que debía hacer al respecto ya que lo último que quería hacer era meter en problemas a gente inocente pero jamás se esperó la forma en la que actuaría Kiyoshi

– **Eso no nos importa en lo más mínimo. A pesar de ser un pirata ha demostrado ser alguien de confianza, sin contar que de no ser por ustedes ahora quien sabe que es lo que hubiese pasado a mí a mi esposa en el muelle por lo que sabemos que podemos confiar en ustedes… Así que por favor ayúdenos**

Al ver que Kiyoshi al igual que su esposa habían sufrido bastante Naruto decidió que lo mejor sería ayudar ya que una de las cosas que realmente odiaba era que la gente sufriera de esa manera

Lo que Naruto no se imaginaba era que a causa de su intervención en el muelle los problemas estaban por empezar ya que cerca del almacén abandonado la banda de piratas estaba dirigiéndose ahora mismo al bar donde estaba Naruto

Al mismo tiempo cerca del muelle se podía apreciar como un extraño sujeto en lo que parecía ser un pequeño bote se aproximaba al puerto, una vez que llego empezó desembarcar

Tras desembarcar en el muelle y de preparar lo necesario aquel sujeto parecía estar buscando algo y a decir verdad tenía un aspecto algo singular

– * Así que es aquí donde te escondes… ya veremos por cuanto tiempo sigues escondiéndote de mí *

Sin pensar en nada más aquel sujeto se adentró en Shells Town sin saber que una vez que se topara con el sujeto que buscaba se llevaría una gran sorpresa

* * *

><p>Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado<p>

En el próximo capítulo verán cómo se desarrollan las cosas con respecto a la batalla que tendrá Naruto al lado de Spi y la intervención que tendrá aquel sujeto misterioso que llego en bote. Y para evitar algunas dudas más adelante puede que vean qué clase de animal es Spi

La razón del porque Naruto es capaz de usar algo de chakra es porque durante el tiempo que estuvo con Ace navegando antes de tomar caminos separados (Por el momento) Naruto recibió algo de ayuda de Kurama ya que gracias a él Naruto entreno su chakra pero como están demasiado lejos de las naciones elementales y al no tener mucha ayuda por el momento Naruto apenas es capaz utilizar lo básico en artes ninjas pero eso no significa que sea débil

Con respecto a la pregunta que me han hecho sobre lo que ocurrió entre Naruto y sus padres cuando era pequeño espero que este capítulo haya aclarado algunas de las dudas que tenían al respecto. Además más adelante verán la razón del porque Minato y Kushina siguen vivos a pesar de lo ocurrido pero para eso tendrán que esperar un poco más

También para los que quieran saber lo que ocurrida con respecto a la intervención del gobierno mundial (Y posiblemente las naciones elementales) en los asuntos de Naruto y su futura tripulación temo que tendrán que esperar hasta que ocurra

Después de todo antes de que eso pase Naruto al igual que su futura tripulación pirata durante su travesía por el océano deberán de ganarse la reputación suficiente como para que el gobierno desee cazarlos con más seriedad

Con respecto a si Naruto deba tener los poderes de una Akuma no Mi aún no estoy seguro de cual darle. Además con respecto a si Naruto debe o no de tener una o varias parejas aún no me decido a que es lo que debo de hacer por lo que acepto cualquier sugerencia

Sin más que decir me despido por el momento


	3. El capitán Kamisori aparece Una pelea d

Aquí les traigo la continuación del fic

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews<strong>

**Andros:** Respecto a tu pregunta. Podría decirse que la tripulación de Naruto será una mezcla varios personajes; ya sean de anime o sean OC por lo que tendrás que esperar a ver cómo se desarrollan las cosas

**Zafir09****:** Me alegra que te gustara el capítulo. A pesar de lo ocurrido los padres de Naruto se vieron forzados a aceptar lo dicho por el consejo pero créeme que pensare en una forma para torturar/castigar a los que le hicieron mal Naruto y a su familia. Con respecto a si Naruto sabe quiénes son sus padres, digamos que solo sabe una parte de la verdad ya que Kurama le conto una pequeña parte de lo ocurrido y gracias a eso Naruto no odia a sus padres ya que sabe que sus padres lo aman. Con respecto a que Naruto aprenda Fūinjutsu y el estilo kenjutsu de su madre eso tendrá que esperar un poco más adelante ya que Naruto tendrá un largo camino que recorrer. Con respecto al asunto del harem la verdad no sé si vaya a ver pero por si acaso tendré en mente las sugerencias que propusiste

**TheDarckAngel****: **Espero que al menos este capítulo al igual que los siguientes aclare algunas dudas

**Darktiden****:** La verdad aun no me decidía del todo si darle a Naruto una Akuma no mi pero con respecto a que Naruto sea el siguiente portador de la Mera Mera (La Akuma no Mi de Ace tras su muerte a manos de Akainu) suena algo tentador ya que mezclando los poderes de la Akuma no Mi Mera Mera con el poder de Kurama Naruto obtendría un inmenso poder de fuego por lo que lo voy a pensar con mucho cuidado sobre el asunto ya que no es algo tan fácil como parece

**León Negro****:** Me alegra que te guste mi historia. Con respecto al asunto de la pareja más adelante veré si darle a Naruto una sola pareja

**Kiduo Uzumaki****: **Gracias por el comentario. Con respecto al asunto de la tripulación de Luffy, tengo pensado que en algún futuro llegara el momento en el que Naruto interactúe con él y su tripulación ya que ambos al tener a Ace como hermano tendrán una buena amistad. Con respecto al harem veré que es lo que puedo hacer al respecto

**CCSakuraforever****: **Me alegra que te gustara el capítulo. Más adelante veras que tipo de Akuma no Mi obtendrá Naruto. Con respecto a si Naruto obtendrá una espada e ira a Uzu para conseguir pergaminos y otras cosas de utilidad eso tendrá que esperar un poco más ya que primero deberá de navegar por un tiempo

* * *

><p>Sin más que decir me despido por el momento<p>

**Capítulo 3: El capitán ****Kamisori**** aparece. Una pelea da inicio**

Han pasado un par de minutos desde que las cosas en el bar de **Shells Town** se pusieron algo tensas; mientras que Naruto se dedicaba en una solución para el problema que había

Fue entonces que un sujeto entro al bar bastante agitado y a juzgar por su expresión estaba bastante preocupado; una vez que se recuperó lo suficiente y le preguntaran que era lo que pasaba aquel sujeto con cierto terror les advirtió que los piratas de la banda _**silver **__**scythe**_ se acercaba con todos sus integrantes

Al oír que los piratas se acercaban preocupo bastante a Kiyoshi y a los demás se preocuparon bastante ya que sabían de antemano la reputación que tenía esa banda de piratas

Fue entonces que Naruto se levando de donde estaba y al lado de Spi decidieron ir a enfrentar a los piratas en un mejor sitio donde los daños causados fuesen menos

Cerca de ahí aquel sujeto misterioso que desembarco en el muelle se encontraba buscando por los alrededores algún indicio que le indicara donde estaba la persona que buscaba pero debido las circunstancias en las que se encontraba no había encontrado nada

Fue entonces que escucho de parte de un par de ebrios que una banda de piratas estaba buscando a un chico que les había causado problemas recientemente; al principio pensó en ignorarlos pero al oír que se trataba de la banda Scythe trato de saber más, aun si eso significaba sacarles la información a la fuerza

Regresando con Naruto…

Una vez que Naruto salió del bar con ayuda de Spi trato de ubicar a la banda de piratas; después de unos minutos pudo visualizar a lo lejos que la banda de piratas estaba causando estragos a su paso

Al ver los daños que causaban Naruto no lo pensó dos veces y fue a detenerlos antes de que causaran más daños de los ya causados. Fue entonces que cuando uno de los piratas estaba por asesinar a alguien de un rápido movimiento Naruto lo derribo causando que los demás piratas se pusieran a la defensiva

Una vez que la banda de los _**Silver Scythe**_ vieron a Naruto derrumbar a su compañero uno de los piratas molestos lo señalo **–** _**Mire capitán, es ese el chico que nos causó problema en el muelle**_ **–** El capitán miro por unos instantes a Naruto y pudo notar que parecía ser diferente a los demás piratas que ha visto con anterioridad

Mientras tanto Naruto pudo ver que el capitán de los _**Silver Scythe**_ tenía un aspecto singular:

Kamisori (El capitán) además de poseer una espada atada en su costado poseía una especie de traje rojo que parecía ser un poco antiguo y por lo visto parecía ser algo musculoso. Además de que Naruto pudo ver que la mano derecha de Kamisori en cierto modo parecía ser diferente al resto de su cuerpo pero por alguna razón sentía que debía tener cuidado

Una vez que la situación parecía ponerse algo tensa Naruto les advirtió que si no se iban y dejaban en paz a Kiyoshi y a su familia lo lamentarían. Los piratas al oír que Naruto los amenazaba les pareció algo muy gracioso pero antes de que pudieran hacer o decir algo su capitán los detuvo

– Dime ¿Por qué un pirata como tú se preocupa por las personas de un simple bar?, ¿No sería mejor si te olvidas del asunto? **–** A pesar de lo que uno pensaría se podía notar que Kamisori era alguien serio **–** _**Eso no es asunto tuyo, ahora lo mejor será que se vayan antes de que lo lamenten**_** –** Algo que realmente molestaba a Naruto era que la gente fuese maltratada de esa forma

Tras pensarlo con detenimiento Kamisori le sugirió a Naruto que si quería pelear sería en otro lado ya que no quería que nada ni nadie los interrumpiera y así ambos podrían pelear más cómodos

Al principio Naruto dudo por un momento ya que algo en él le decía que debía de tener cuidado pero considerando los riesgos que había al pelear lo mejor sería hacerle caso

Durante el camino al sitio donde sería la pelea Naruto tenía un extraño presentimiento, era como si presintiera que algo iba a ocurrir dentro de muy poco

Una vez que llegaron al sitio indicado que parecía ser una especie de base militar algo abandonada y ver que todo estaba bien Kamisori prosiguió a hablar

– Chico debo decir que eres valiente al provocar la furia de unas de las tripulaciones más poderosas solo espero que seas capaz de dar una buena pelea

– _**Di lo que quieras, una vez que me encargue de ti me asegurare de que no vuelvan a causar problemas**_

Al ver que Naruto parecía ser alguien diferente hizo que Kamisori se alegrara un poco ya que pensaba que tal vez Naruto sería un buen rival

– Aunque la verdad sería una lástima que mi mascota se quede sin algo de acción

– _**No te preocupes por ese tipo de cosas ya que Spi se encargara de acabar con ese montón de escamas antes de que lo esperes**_

Al ver que no tenía más opción Spi se colocó enfrente del enorme cocodrilo, no sin antes voltear a ver a Naruto

– _Más vale que después de esto me des un buen pescado _**–** Al ver el asentamiento de Naruto Spi estaba más que listo para pelear

Los demás piratas al ver esto se empezaron a reír creyendo que Spi no tenía oportunidad alguna contra el cocodrilo mascota de su capitán, pero pronto sus risas terminaron cuando ocurrió algo que no esperaron

De un momento a otro Spi se rodeó de una capa de fuego para momentos después su apariencia cambiara drásticamente:

* * *

><p><strong>Ahora su apariencia era la de <strong>**una gran pantera de un color negro azulino, ojos verdes, también posee lo que parecer ser un diamante en su frente, además de que sus orejas son puntiagudas como un gato, y su cola está en tirabuzón en la punta y tiene lo que parecía ser alas de mariposa y una gran mariposa en el pecho**

* * *

><p>Al ver el cambio que Spi sufrió una transformación preocupo a los piratas ya que ciertamente no esperaban que algo así ocurriera<p>

Mientras tanto su capitán parecía estar algo impresionado y a la vez curioso **–**_** *Así que su "mascota" es un usuario de la fruta*, *Creo que esto será más interesante de lo que pensé***_ **–** Dejando sus pensamientos a un lado Kamisori prosiguió a prestar atención a su oponente ya que algo le decía que debía tener cuidado

* * *

><p>En otra parte…<p>

* * *

><p>En las calles de Shells Town un sujeto que parecía ser un espadachín estaba buscando algo o a alguien y por lo visto parecía estar un poco molesto<p>

– Maldición; esos sujetos dijeron que ellos estarían por aquí

Durante varios minutos estuvo buscando por los alrededores cualquier indicio de lo que buscaba; al final tras buscar y no encontrar nada decidió que lo mejor sería buscar en otro sitio

Justo cuando estaba por irse a buscar a otro sitio tuvo el presentimiento de que debía esconderse; tan pronto se escondió en uno de los callejones que había en los alrededores pudo ver que 3 marines habían aparecido y por lo visto estaban algo tensos

Al principio pensó en ignorarlos e irse del lugar pero al escuchar que tenían información sobre la banda de los _**Silver Scythe**_ decidió seguir escuchando, tal vez así conseguiría información valiosa

– ¿Ya oyeron los rumores?

– _Si, tal parece que la banda de los_ _**Silver Scythe**__ y un pirata desconocido están por luchar y por lo que sabemos puede que estén en la antigua base del ex-capitán Morgan_

– Lo mejor será reportar a los cuarteles generales. De lo contrario esto podría salirse de control

Tras escuchar lo dicho por los marines aquel sujeto de manera sigilosa se dirigió hacia la antigua base del ex-capitán Morgan ya que al fin después de mucho tiempo había encontrado las pistas necesarias para al fin encontrar a la persona que ha estado buscando desde hacía mucho tiempo

* * *

><p>Regresando a la pelea de Naruto y Kamisori…<p>

* * *

><p>En estos momentos Spi se encontraba haciendo lo posible por atacar al cocodrilo mascota de los piratas ya que a pesar de que tuviera la ventaja al atacar desde el aíre gracias a sus alas debía tener cuidado o terminaría siendo alimento de reptil<p>

Mientras tanto Naruto se encontraba en un duelo de espadas contra Kamisori (Nota: Kamisori le dio una espada a Naruto para tener un duelo interesante)

Durante la pelea Naruto tenía serios problemas en enfrentarse a Kamisori ya que casi nunca había usado una espada pero aun así no se daría por vencido

Después de varios minutos de estar peleando y de estar colisionando sus ataques que Naruto a duras penas podía bloquear ambas espadas terminaron rompiéndose haciendo que ambos se quedaran sin ningún tipo de arma que usar en el combate, o al menos eso parecía

Fue entonces que Kamisori utilizando una gran velocidad y usando mucha fuerza trato de acertar un golpe al rostro de Naruto con su mano derecha; al ver esto Naruto trato de evitarlo pero debido a la velocidad de su oponente apenas era capaz de evitarlo

Una vez evadido el golpe Naruto pudo ver como el suelo se agrieto al tiempo que aparecía un agujero producto de la fuerza del golpe; al ver la fuerza que poseía su oponente Naruto sabía que debía de tener mucho cuidado ya que de lo contrario podría ser fatal

Cerca de ahí se podía observar como alguien acercándose al lugar que solía ser la fortaleza de Morgan. Una vez estando cerca del lugar pudo escuchar que la pelea ya había dado inicio **–** _*** Más vale que llegue a tiempo * **_**–** Sin perder más tiempo aumento más la velocidad

Regresando a la pelea se podía observar que Naruto a diferencia de su oponente estaba algo agitado y cansado

– Debo decir que eres más fuerte de lo que esperaba. Es una lástima que esto tenga que acabar aquí y ahora.- Sin perder más tiempo Kamisori se preparó para arremeter con su último golpe

Cuando Naruto logro esquivar a duras penas el golpe de Kamisori pudo notar que una parte del piso recibió una especie de corte profundo y no fue precisamente producido por una espada. Fue entonces que Naruto vio que su oponente tenía problemas para sacar su mano izquierda del suelo por lo que decidió aprovechar eso a su favor

Aprovechando que su oponente tenía una abertura en su defensa Naruto trato de golpearlo pero su oponente rápidamente bloqueo el golpe de Naruto utilizando la palma de su mano derecha pero lo siguiente que ocurrió sorprendió a Naruto y a Spi que en estos momentos estaba cerca de Naruto luchando con el cocodrilo

Kamisori al cerrar su palma alrededor de la mano de su oponente Naruto pudo sentir un inmenso dolor al tiempo que algo de sangre escurría por su brazo y mano; el dolor que sentía era como si algo realmente afilado lo estuviese cortando

Fue entonces que al mirar a su oponente Naruto vio que la mano derecha de Kamisori parecía ser lo que parecía ser una especie de guadaña afilada lo cual lo sorprendió bastante

Al ver que Naruto estaba algo sorprendido Kamisori decidió aclarar sus dudas

– Esto es gracias a que comí la _**akuma no mi**_ _**Scythe scythe**_ (Guadaña) lo cual me convierte en un hombre guadaña

Al ver que Kamisori poseía la habilidad de una Akuma no mi preocupo algo a Naruto ya que además de Spi y de Ace no conocía a otro usuario de la fruta y el saber que su oponente poseía una habilidad lo ponía en una sería desventaja

Fue entonces que uno de los miembros de la tripulación de Kamisori le advirtió que algunos marines se acercaban. Al saber eso decidió Kamisori hablar nuevamente

– _**Realmente me hubiese gustado continuar con esta batalla me temo que debo acabar rápidamente contigo**_ **–** De un rápido movimiento Kamisori le dio una fuerte patada a Naruto que lo mando a volar contra una pared. Una vez repuesto un poco Kamisori apareció frente a él con su mano derecha convertida en una gran guadaña **–** _**Es una lástima que alguien con tu potencial tenga que morir. Si lo deseas puedo perdónate la vida si te unes a mi tripulación**_ **–** Al ver que Naruto se negó a unirse Kamisori prosiguió a matarlo

Al ver que Naruto estaba por ser asesinado Spi dejo su pelea a un lado y prosiguió a ir lo más rápido posible. Lamentablemente Spi estaba demasiado lejos como para poder llegar a tiempo

Justo cuando Naruto estaba por recibir el golpe de gracia se escuchó una especie de estruendo cercano; cuando todos miraron en la dirección pudieron ver que alguien había entrado a la fuerza hiriendo a varios de los miembros de la tripulación de Kamisori pero debido al polvo mezclado con el humo era difícil ver quien era

Cuando el humo y el polvo se despejo se pudo ver a un joven alto de piel ligeramente bronceada y cabello negro que se complicadamente se disparaba aparentemente con una mirada algo sería

Antes de que alguno de los que estaban presentes pudiera hacer aquel sujeto saco su espada para posteriormente ir en dirección de Kamisori

– Este es tu fin

* * *

><p>Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado. Especialmente por la última parte que por el momento dejare en suspenso<p>

Como pudieron ver Spi demostró tener la habilidad de una Akuma no Mi (Que más adelante hablare de cual es aunque creo que algunos se pueden dar una idea) además de que Naruto termino encontrándose con un oponente poderoso además de que es un usuario de la Akuma no Mi

Además de la aparición de aquel misterioso sujeto que en el siguiente capítulo revelare quien es en realidad, o al menos una parte

También más adelante verán cómo se desarrollaran las cosas para Naruto y Spi después de estos sucesos

Sobre la Akuma no Mi que uso Kamisori, diré que el nombre de su tripulación tiene al igual que su tienen relación con el nombre de su Akuma no Mi

* * *

><p>Kamisori= Cuchilla generalmente escrito かみそり<p>

Scythe= guadaña

* * *

><p>Sin más que decir me despido<p> 


	4. Despedida de Shell Town

Sin más contratiempos aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo del fic

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Kiduo Uzumaki:<strong> Gracias por el comentario. Puede que Spi pareciera tener cierta relación con Kurama (En este caso un contrato de invocaciones kitsune) pero ciertamente trate de hacer algo diferente. Sobre que Kurama le enseñe a Naruto como pelear y todo lo demás ya verás que ocurrirá más adelante. Sobre que Naruto de que Naruto pueda controlar a libertar a Kurama (Digamos que debido a que Naruto no está tan acostumbrado a usar chakra Kurama le permite controlar solo una leve parte de su poder para evitar algún peligro). Sobre los conocimientos ninjas de Naruto: Naruto apenas sabe lo básico pero con el tiempo ira aprendiendo y mejorando ya que a través de su travesía lo necesitara

**CCSakuraforever****:** Gracias por el comentario, aquí está el siguiente capítulo. Sobre que Naruto tenga un maestro del kenjutsu para que empiece a entrenar me parece una buena idea. Sobre darle una akuma fruta con el poder de copiar veré que es lo que puedo hacer con esa sugerencia

**Zafir09****:** Me alegra que te gustara el capítulo anterior. Con respecto a mi respuesta anterior; créeme que tratare de hacer lo posible para que el castigo de parte de Minato y Kushina sea algo que no se olvidara. Con respecto a la idea de darle a Naruto el rokushiki y los tres niveles del haki veré que es lo que puedo hacer al respecto. Sobre el asunto de la akuma no mi mera mera aún no sé qué debo hacer al respecto

Sin más que decir aquí está el siguiente capítulo del fic

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 4: Despedida de Shell Town<strong>

Justo ahora se podía ver como aquel joven con su espada desenvainada dirigirse hacia Kamisori a una gran velocidad con claras intenciones de asesinarlo

Al ver esto Kamisori simplemente se alejó un poco de su oponente (Naruto) para posteriormente convertir su mano en una guadaña para así bloquear el ataque de aquel joven. Pero a causa de la presión ejercida por el ataque Kamisori difícilmente pudo bloquear utilizando su espada

Una vez que ambos se separaron y tomaron la distancia adecuada para tratar de hacer su siguiente movimiento Kamisori al observar con un poco más de cuidado a aquel joven misterioso solo pudo sonreír

– _**Vaya… vaya… pero si no nada más y nada menos que Kurogane.-**_ A juzgar por su forma de hablar Kamisori parecía conocerlo.-_** Y dime ¿Cómo es que se encuentra tu querido padre?, aún no ha muerto ¿Verdad? -**_ El escuchar a Kamisori hablar de esa forma hizo que Kurogane se molestara

– Maldito… no te atrevas a hablar de él como si supieras lo que sucede… _Por si voz era claro que Kurogane estaba muy molesto_… Me asegurare de hacerte pagar por lo que has hecho

El ver que ambos de algún modo parecían conocerse desde hace algún tiempo y que pareciera que había ocurrido algo entre ellos ciertamente fue algo que desconcertó a muchos pero sabían que no debían de perder tiempo ya que cerca de donde estaban se estaban acercando varios marines

– Debo decir que fue un gusto volverte a ver… pero me temo que es hora de irme

El ver que Kamisori estaba por retirarse del lugar Kurogane segado por su ira decidió ir tras de él pero debido a un descuido causado por su ira Kamisori aprovecho esa distracción por parte de Kurogane para así poder causarle un severo corte en el hombro derecho provocando que Kurogane además de soltar su espada empezara a sangrar

Tras dejar herido a Kurogane y ver que no causaría problemas Kamisori se propuso a retirarse, no sin antes dirigirle unas palabras a Naruto

– Si sabes lo que te conviene mejor será que te retires de aquí

Una vez que Kamisori se fue junto con su banda de piratas rápidamente Naruto se acercó a Kurogane para asegurarse de que estuviese bien pero antes de acercarse Kurogane a pesar del dolor y el sangrado se mantuvo de pie

– _**No necesito ayuda**_.- A pesar de lo que decía Kurogane y de que sentía un profundo dolor a causa de la herida por ningún motivo se permitiría lucir débil

Justo cuando trato de dar un paso adelante con intención de seguir al enemigo Kurogane término cayendo de rodillas a causa de la perdida de sangre pero justo antes de desplomarse por completo Naruto pudo detenerlo

Justo cuando Kurogane estaba por quejarse Naruto se adelantó a hablar **–** **Sé que no quieres ayuda con esto pero a causa de tu condición no te puedo dejar así como así** **–** El ver que no había más opción Kurogane a regañadientes acepto la ayuda de Naruto, y aunque no quisiera hacerlo sabía que en las condiciones en las que estaba no podía hacer mucho al respecto

Fue entonces que Naruto con algo de cuidado coloco a Kurogane en el lomo de Spi (Quien todavía seguía transformado) para así llevarlo a un sitio seguro donde pudiera atenderlo pero justo cuando estaban por irse ocurrió lo que temían

– Miren aquí están

Justo en ese momento algunos cuantos marines que aparecieron habían rodeado a Naruto y a Spi bloqueando casi cualquier tipo de salida posible para ambos

Una vez que estaban acorralados sin posibilidad de escape el marine que parecía tener el rango de capitán se puso enfrente de los demás y por su expresión se podía notar que era alguien de carácter serio y disciplinario

– _**Debido a los daños causados y de lo ocurrido en este sitio serán interrogados para ver si son o no una amenaza**_

El ver que estaban atrapados preocupo bastante a Naruto ya que si no hacían algo al respecto las cosas podían llegar a complicarse; fue entonces que Naruto recordó algo importante que tal vez lo ayudaría en una situación así

Con algo de cuidado y discreción Naruto buscando entre los bolsillos del pantalón pudo encontrar lo que parecía ser una pequeña bomba especial de humo que hacía poco tiempo había aprendido a crear para situaciones así

El ver esto y de que Naruto hiciera una especie de señal Spi comprendió lo que Naruto estaba planeando así que decidió seguirle la corriente. Justo cuando estaban por ser "arrestados" Naruto discretamente dejo caer la bomba de humo provocando así una gran cortina de humo que bloqueaba toda la visibilidad del lugar

Debido al humo y a la distracción causada por aquella pequeña bomba de humo Naruto y Spi a duras penas pudieron escapar de los marines que hacían lo posible por despejar el humo

– _No los dejen escapar _

Ante esa orden los marines rápidamente se dispusieron a buscar por todos lados cualquier indicio de la ubicación de Naruto

Mientras que los marines se concentraban en buscar a Naruto ahora mismo Naruto con algo de ayuda de la energía de Kurama había logrado detener el sangrado de Kurogane lo suficiente por lo que estaba fuera de peligro. Ahora debía de hacer algo al respecto para poder atenderlo mejor pero dadas las circunstancias le sería difícil hacerlo por lo que al no haber más opción Naruto al lado de Spi decidieron regresar al bar de Shells Town

Lo que Naruto y Spi no sabían era que Kurogane al seguir inconsciente por la pérdida de sangre parecía estar en algún tipo de sueño o recuerdo de su pasado

* * *

><p><strong>{Sueñorecuerdo}**

En el sueño/recuerdo se podía ver como un pequeño poblado costero era consumido por las llamas mientras que sus habitantes, o al menos los que aún seguían con vida hacían lo posible por escapar de la destrucción

Cerca de la costa del pueblo se podía observar como un Kurogane más joven corriendo por todos lados al tiempo que parecía estar buscando a alguien

– MAMÁ… PAPÁ… ¿Dónde están?

Por más que corriera Kurogane no podía encontrarlos por ningún lado y eso realmente le preocupaba ya que con todo lo que estaba ocurriendo temía que algo malo les hubiese pasado

Justo en ese momento cuando Kurogane dio la vuelta entre un par de casas en llamas se había topado con un sujeto grande y fornido provocando que Kurogane callera al piso por el golpe. Al ver lo ocurrido aquel sujeto solo se molestó un poco para luego cambiar su expresión

– _¿Pero que tenemos aquí?... No es más que un simple mocoso _**–** Haciendo uso de su fuerza aquel sujeto tomo por el cuello de la camisa a Kurogane y así levantándolo **–** _**Suéltame**_ **–** A pesar de sus esfuerzos Kurogane no podía hacer nada para liberarse del agarre

– _**Es mejor que te quedes quieto ya que**_… Pero antes de que pudiera hacer Kurogane aprovechando algo de tierra que tenía en las manos termino echándole polvo en los ojos al sujeto provocándole algo de dolor al tiempo que Kurogane caía al suelo… _**Maldito mocoso**_

Tras recibir el polvo en sus ojos aquel sujeto se enfureció bastante por lo que debido a su enojo termino dándole a Kurogane una patada que lo mando a volar hacia unos árboles causándole un fuerte dolor

Tras recuperarse un poco del golpe Kurogane pudo ver que frente a él aquel sujeto había desenvainado su espada **– Me temo que te llego la hora mocoso** **–** Fue entonces que aplicando algo de fuerza en su fuerza en la espada aquel sujeto decidió acabar con Kurogane

Justo cuando Kurogane estaba por recibir un tajo mortal de la espada de aquel sujeto algo ocurrió ya que frente a él…

* * *

><p><strong>{Realidad}<strong>

Después de eso Kurogane despertó algo agitado debido a aquel recuerdo de lo ocurrido aquel día cuando solo era pequeño y juzgando por su reacción parecía que se trataba de algo serio

Puede que aquel suceso no lo haya recordado por completo en su sueño pero por lo visto parecía aquel recuerdo parecía ser algo traumático al grado de afectarle bastante

Una vez que Kurogane dejo esos pensamientos a un lado pudo ver que estaba en lo que parecía ser una especie de habitación un tanto sencilla ya que por lo que veía solo había una cama, una ventana y una silla en la cual su espada estaba recargada

Al tratar de moverse un poco para levantarse Kurogane sintió un leve dolor en el hombro en el que fue herido anteriormente, fue entonces que noto que su hombro estaba vendado

– Veo que al fin reaccionaste

Cuando Kurogane miro en la dirección de dónde provenía aquella voz pudo ver que recargado en marco de la puerta de la habitación se encontraba Naruto

Durante unos minutos hubo un silencio un tanto incomodo en la habitación hasta que Kurogane decidió preguntar el motivo del porque Naruto decidió ayudarlo de esa forma a lo que Naruto contesto que sin importar lo que pasara no podía dejar a alguien herido de esa forma

Además de que aunque no lo parecía Naruto sentía que en el fondo Kurogane era una buena persona

Una vez que Naruto se retirada del lugar dejando solo a Kurogane él solo se dedicó a pensar en lo ocurrido anteriormente y de lo que debía hacer a partir de ahora

Los días pasaron en Shells Town y durante ese tiempo podría decirse que las cosas pasaron con cierta calma por así decirlo. Durante ese tiempo tanto Kurogane como Naruto y Spi hicieron lo posible por esconderse de los marines lo mejor posible ya que debido a lo sucedido con Kamisori eran buscados

Además de que a causa de la situación en la que estaban decidieron esconderse lejos del bar de Shells Town ya ninguno de los tres querían causarles problemas a Kiyoshi y a los demás por su culpa

Al final cuando Kurogane había sanado por completo de su herida había decidido que ya era hora de irse y al igual que él, Naruto junto con Spi estaban planeando marcharse ya que además de que no querían causar más problemas de los causados debían de continuar con su viaje por el océano y de ser posible poder encontrar una buena tripulación

Estando ya en el muelle Ririka al lado de Kiyoshi y su esposa fueron a despedirse de Naruto y Kurogane que estaban por partir

– ¿Tienen que irse ahora?- Se podía notar que Kiyoshi estaba algo triste

Al ver que ambos asintieron Kiyoshi y los demás les desearon buena suerte en su viaje, y aunque no lo pareciera la verdad les parecía algo triste verlos partir. Fue entonces que Rika, la hija de Ririka se acercó a ambos y para la sorpresa de ambos Rika les ofreció a cada uno una bolsa de onigiri que ella misma preparo especialmente para ellos

El ver esto ambos aceptaron el onigiri con mucho gusto lo cual hizo que Rika se alegrara bastante

– Bien, creo que es hora de irme

Cuando Kurogane estaba por partir hacia un rumbo desconocido Naruto lo detuvo y le ofreció unirse a su tripulación ya al ver en parte de lo que era capaz le parecía buena idea tenerlo como nakama

Ante esta propuesta Kurogane solo se limitó a sonreír levemente

– _**Debo decir que esa oferta es tentadora pero temo que aún no estoy del listo para formar parte de una tripulación. Tal vez cuando nos volvamos a encontrar me una a tu tripulación.-**_ Ante esas palabras Naruto sonrió

– Entonces es una promesa

Tras prometer aquello y de que Kurogane se marchara hacia un rumbo desconocido Naruto al lado de Spi en un pequeño barco emprendieron un rumbo distinto al de Kurogane sabiendo que en un futuro no muy lejano se volverían a encontrar

Lo que ninguno de los dos (Naruto y Kurogane) sabía era que debido a lo sucedido anteriormente con Kamisori en aquel sitio algunos de los miembros de la marina parecían estar algo tensos al respecto

* * *

><p><strong>Cuarteles de la Marina<strong>

En estos momentos tras haber recibido los informes de lo ocurrido en Shells Town algunos de los Almirantes y Vicealmirantes se encontraban reunidos en lo que parecía ser una reunión importante

La situación parecía estar algo tensa ya que el último problema serio que tuvieron en Shells Town relacionado con piratas fue lo sucedido entre Luffy y el ex-capitán Morgan y el que esta vez tuvieran problemas con el famoso capitán pirata Kamisori era algo de preocupación para muchos

Tras analizar por un tiempo la situación decidieron tener algo de cuidado con Naruto. Puede que actualmente Naruto no les represente una amenaza pero considerando pero considerando parte de la información recolectada de aquel incidente sabían que no debían bajar la guardia

Una vez que la reunión termino y de que casi todos se retiraran del lugar el almirante Kuzan se acercó al vice-almirante Momonga ya que por lo visto parecía estar algo serio. Al verlo así Kuzan tenía una leve corazonada de lo que estaba pensando Momonga

– **¿Están pensando que ese chico tal vez podía estar relacionado con Ace Puño de fuego?** **–** Al ver el silencio de Momonga al respecto Kuzan sabía que había acertado **– No debes olvidar que solo son rumores, nada nos garantiza que ese chico este relacionado**

– _Lo que me preocupa no es su posible relación con Ace. Lo que me preocupa es que debido a lo sucedido en Shell Town ese chico se convierta en una amenaza_

– La verdad no creo que sea un problema del cual debas preocuparte tanto

– **Digas lo que digas no pienso bajar la guardia; por ningún motivo permitiré que ese chico se convierta en un gran problema como aquel chico del sombrero de paja**

Lo cierto era que actualmente la banda de los mugiwara (Sombreros de Paja) es una de las bandas de piratas que mayor problema les ha causado a los marines debido a la reputación que ha ido ganado a través de su travesía por el gran océano

Antes de que Momonga se retirara del lugar para continuar con sus deberes de marine decidió mirar detenidamente la fotografía de Naruto que hacía poco algunos de los marines habían conseguido

Justo en el centro de la mesa se podía apreciar una foto de Naruto que algunos de los marines difícilmente habían logrado conseguir

* * *

><p>Espero que esté capítulo les haya agradado<p>

También espero que lo ocurrido entre Kurogane y Kamisori les haya agradado; puede que Kurogane fuese herido fácilmente por Kamisori pero eso fue debido a que se dejó guiar por el odio y la ira que le tiene a Kamisori debido a un suceso ocurrido años atrás

Con respecto a lo ocurrido durante el sueño/recuerdo de Kurogane: Solo revele una pequeña parte de lo ocurrió aquel día cuando era más pequeño. Más adelante verán más fragmentos del sueño/recuerdo de Kurogane para así saber que ocurrió en su pasado

Con respecto al asunto de la tripulación de Naruto y Spi: Más adelante verán como Naruto mientras sigue con su travesía por el gran océano ira encontrando algunos cuantos nakamas como Kurogane (Que más adelante se unirá) para su tripulación

Sin más que decir me despido por el momento


	5. Un encuentro inusual con Sylvaria

Lamento la tardanza pero aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo del fic por lo que espero que lo disfruten

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Jbadillodavila<strong>**:** Aquí está la actualización compañero

**Kiduo Uzumaki****:** Me alegra que pienses eso del capítulo anterior además de que más adelante verás cómo haré dicha tripulación de Naruto y que será lo que pasara entre él y los mugiwara cuando en algún momento lleguen a encontrarse

**Zafir09****:** Me alegra que te gustara el capítulo; especialmente el momento donde Naruto ayudo a Kurogane, y con respecto al asunto de la tripulación: ya verás cómo Kurogane terminara uniéndose a la tripulación de Naruto. Con respecto al castigo de parte de Minato y Kushina hacia Konoha por lo que le hicieron a Naruto: Ya verás lo que ocurrirá al respecto cuando eso suceda

**CCSakuraforever****:** Gracias por el Review, con respecto a lo que sucederá con Naruto y su entrenamiento: Ya verás cómo Naruto entrenara e ira progresando sus habilidades para que así las siguientes peleas no les sean tan difíciles

Sin más que decir me despido hasta la próxima vez

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 5: Un encuentro inusual con <strong>**Sylvaria;**** una chica marine algo diferente**

Ha pasado alrededor de unas 2 semanas desde el incidente ocurrido en Shell Town con el pirata Kamisori y su banda de piratas. Durante ese tiempo Naruto y Spi hicieron lo posible por tratar de ocultarse de la marina y evadir sus intentos de captura lo cual hasta ahora ha sido realmente difícil ya que la marina era bastante persistente

Justo ahora se podía ver como Naruto y Spi desembarcaban a la orilla de lo que parecía ser una ciudad pesquera con abundancia de vida marina; a donde sea que miraran había bastante comercio con diferentes cosas relacionadas a la vida marina, tales como adornos, comida algo extravagante e inclusive algunas cuantas joyas

Tras desembarcar en un sitio seguro de la ciudad y ver que no había ningún peligro Natsu y Spi decidieron ir a buscar algo de comida y algunas cuantas cosas más ya que debía de reabastecer sus reservas antes de volver a zarpar

Lo que ninguno de los dos sabía era que las cosas estaban por ponerse algo interesantes

Justo ahora, lo que parecía ser una especie de buque de la marina se estaba acercando a la orilla. En el buque se podía apreciar que por alguna extraña razón estaban la vicealmirante Tsuru al lado del vicealmirante Smoker y por lo visto Smoker no parecía estar del todo contento

— **Dime una vez más la razón del porque tenemos que ir a un sitio como este**

— Que tonto eres, según la información reciente de la marine es muy posible que haya una pista sobre aquel médico misterioso

— **Sigo diciendo que no debieron haberme mandado para una misión como está **

— Smoker te recuerdo que aquel misterioso médico según la información obtenida posee cualidades por lo que debemos determinar si es o no una amenaza para el mundo

— **La verdad ese asunto del médico a mí no preocupa del todo. Ya si resulta que debo encargarme de ese sujeto sin duda alguna lo haré**

Al ver la actitud de Smoker sobre el tema a veces hacia a Tsuru suspirar

Mientras el buque de la marina poco a poco se dirigía a aquella ciudad, dentro del buque se podía observar como una linda chica marine de cabello negro con algunos toques de marrón en las puntas del cabello que llegaba hasta sus hombros y de busto algo grande (Tal vez su busto era de copa C) al igual que tenía ojos azules, aparentemente en plena adolescencia (De alrededor de unos 17 o 18 años de edad). Y por alguna razón se encontraba limpiando los pisos al punto de casi parecer una especie de sirvienta

Justo cuando la chica continuaba limpiando el pasillo del buque un par de marines que venían pasando por el mismo pasillo al verla decidieron darle sus saludos a su manera

— Oye chica… te falto ahí… **Para fastidiar a la chica aquel marine intencionalmente derramo el café que tenía al suelo cerca de donde estaba limpiando aquella chica**…

— Y más vale que lo limpies ahora ya que de lo contrario no querrás que se haga un desorden… ¿Verdad?- Al igual que su compañero aquel marine decidió hacer algo de suciedad en el suelo

Ante esta actitud por parte de ese par de Marines hubiera causado que cualquiera se hubiera molestado bastante pero este no fue el caso ya que esa chica hizo lo que aquellos marines le dijeron

— Hai

Increíblemente, a pesar de la pésima forma en la que la trababan aquellos marines aquella chica decidió limpiar el café que aquel marine había derramado sin dudarlo

Al ver esto y ver que la chica aparentemente no se quejaba aquel par de marines se retiraron del lugar al tiempo que se reían de la actitud de la chica. Una vez que los marines se fueron del lugar se pudo ver como unas cuantas lágrimas caían por el bello rostro de la chica; puede que en situaciones normales aquella chica se hubiese retirado de aquel buque para tener una vida normal pero debido a cierta situación en la que se encontraba actualmente lamentablemente para ella no era posible

Tan pronto término de limpiar el desorden que ese par de marines habían hecho aquella chica de entre sus ropas saco lo que parecía ser un relicario (Collar con forma de corazón que se abre y se puede meter una foto) de color turquesa. Dentro del relicario se podía observar la foto de alguien importante para la chica

Aunque al mirar esa fotografía hizo que una leve sonrisa apareciera en el rostro de la chica **—** **Okasan (Madre)** **—** A pesar del sufrimiento que sufría de vez en cuando dentro de la marina el solo mirar la fotografía de su madre era de las pocas cosas, por no decir que tal vez la única cosa que mantenía feliz a la chica en lo que parecía ser un infierno

Una vez que el buque desembarco Smoker (Que era acompañado por Tasighi) y Tsuru al lado de los algunos cuantos marines se separaron para buscar información sobre aquel médico misterioso

Cerca de ahí Naruto al lado de Spi tras encontrar lo que necesitaban para seguir navegando se encontraban guardando lo que habían comprado recientemente en un par de pergaminos. Una vez que todo estaba listo ambos decidieron irse ya que querían irse antes de algo malo sucediera; aunque mientras caminaban por la ciudad Spi parecía estar algo pensativo sobre la marina

— Dime Naruto ¿Qué crees que debamos hacer ahora con respecto a la marina?

— _No lo sé Spi, con todo lo que ha pasado recientemente no estoy seguro de lo que debamos hacer_

— Ahora que los marines parecen tener cierto interés sobre nosotros lo mejor será tener cuidado en nuestros movimientos

— _Supongo que tienes razón Spi… creo que lo mejor sería hacer lo posible por no llamar tanto la atención_

— Ojala fuese más fácil hacerlo que decirlo

Justo cuando ambos pasaron al lado de lo que parecía ser una tienda de katanas Spi pudo ver que por alguna razón Naruto se detuvo por unos momentos; al mirar detenidamente pudo ver que Naruto miraba fijamente una espada/katana de tonalidad rojiza que estaba en la ventana de la tienda por lo cual dedujo que era lo que tenía en mente

Después de entrar en aquella tienda Naruto estuvo viendo por un tiempo las katanas que había en el lugar. Tras buscar por unos minutos y no encontrar Naruto decidió irse pero tras pasar al lado de la misma katana que anteriormente había visto en la entrada Naruto se detuvo por un momento

Por alguna extraña razón Naruto sentía que aquella katana lo estaba llamando por lo que cuando Naruto sujeto la katana pudo sentir que esa katana de algún modo parecía estar reaccionando a él

Así que tras analizar con cuidado aquella katana y ver que parecía emanar cierta aura única Naruto decidió quedársela ya que sabía que tenía el presentimiento de que en el futuro pudiera servirle así que tras sujetar aquella katana fue al mostrado donde estaba el dueño del local para comprarla pero en cuanto fue al mostrador el dueño del local se sorprendió por la katana que Naruto escogió ya que aquella katana nunca antes nadie la había sido capaz de utilizarla a su máximo uso debido al extraño poder que aquella espada poseía

El saber que esa espada parecía ser algo única Naruto se interesó aún más así que tras negociar lo suficiente Naruto logro conseguir a un buen precio esa espada que parecía ser algo única

Al salir de la tienda Spi decidió hablar **—**** Oye Naruto ¿Estás seguro de que sea buena idea haber comprado esa espada? si no mal recuerdo tú no sabes nada de cómo usar la espada ****—** A decir verdad Spi parecía estar algo dudoso de la decisión de Naruto sobre esa espada **—** _No te preocupes por eso Spi. Puede que no sepa nada del uso de espadas pero ten por seguro que cuando logre dominar ese estilo de pelea seré casi invencible_ **—** A pesar de que lo que decía era verdad Naruto sabía que si lograba aprender a dominar el arte de la espada mejoraría bastante su rendimiento como pirata (Y tal vez como shinobi pero eso sería en otro momento)

Justo cuando ambos estaban por llegar al sitio donde desembarcaron anteriormente pudieron sentir que a lo lejos venían algunos marines por lo que decidieron esconderse en un callejón que había cerca de los edificios del lugar

Mientras se escondían en el callejón al ver que varios marines se habían reunido y que por alguna razón había muchos de ellos revisando los alrededores Naruto sabía que por el momento lo mejor sería retirarse del lugar

Así que sin hacer ruido Naruto poco a poco se adentró en el callejón y empezó a moverse con sigilo. Una vez que pasaron los minutos y de que Naruto caminara entre los edificios al fin pudo encontrar lo que parecía ser una especie de salida **—** ***Lo mejor será que a partir de ahora tenga cuidado por donde voy*** **—** Justo cuando Naruto creyó que ya no había peligro aparente salió de donde estaba pero al no mirar bien por donde iba debido a la prisa que tenía por accidente termino chocando con una persona provocando que cayeran al suelo

Tan pronto se recuperaron un poco del golpe que ambos recibieron Naruto fue el primero en hablar

— Lo siento mucho… yo tuve la culpa

— _No te preocupes… fue mi culpa por no mirar por donde iba.-_ A juzgar por su voz era claro que era una chica

Cuando Naruto se levantó del suelo y vio un poco mejor a la persona con la que había chocado se quedó algo embobado ya que frente a él se trataba de una hermosa chica de su edad de cabello negro con algunos toques de color marrón con algunos toques en negro con busto algo grande y ojos azules lo que hizo que pensara algunas cosas pervertidas que rápidamente dejo de lado

Tan pronto dejo Naruto de lado esos pensamientos extendió su mano para ayudar a aquella chica

— Oye ¿Estás bien?

— _Si eso creo_

Una vez que aquella chica con ayuda de Naruto se levantara y que se presentara cortésmente como Sylvaria (De igual modo Naruto le dijo su nombre), Sylvaria le contó a Naruto que había llegado al lado de la vice-almirante Tsuru para investigar algunos rumores que habían escuchado sobre un extraño médico. Aunque a decir verdad Naruto se sorprendió al saber que Sylvaria era en realidad una marine ya que desde su punto de vista Sylvaria no parecía tener el aspecto de una chica de la marina

Justo cuando Naruto estaba por decir algo al respecto sintió que algo andaba mal así que tan pronto vio a los marines acercarse a donde estaban Naruto le dijo a Sylvaria que debía irse ya que tenía un asunto pendiente así que tras despedirse Naruto al lado de Spi se fueron lo más rápido posible del lugar, no sin antes darle a Sylvaria una especie de brazalete azul marino diciendo que lo conservara ya que algún día se volverían a ver

En otra parte de la ciudad se podía ver como unos piratas sin importancia alguna eran interrogados por Smoker a su manera ya que varios de los piratas estaban tendidos en el piso malheridos al tiempo que el que parecía ser su capitán era sostenido del cuello de la camisa por Smoker

— Te lo repetiré una vez más así que si sabes lo que te conviene más te vale no mentir… _Por su tono de voz era obvio que Smoker estaba perdiendo la paciencia_… ¿Qué sabes al respecto sobre ese médico? **—** Al principio aquel pirata trato de huir pero al ver que era imposible decidió hablar al respecto

— Está bien… está bien… te diré todo lo que sé

Fue en ese momento que aquel pirata le contó a Smoker que él (El pirata) junto a su banda de piratas había logrado oír algunos cuantos rumores sobre qué en alguna parte más allá de la Gran Line existía un médico con habilidades tanto raras como únicas en la medicina. Incluso algunos que afirman haberlo visto en cierto tipo de situaciones algo extrañas han llegado a apodarlo, o mejor dicho considerarlo como "el discípulo del diablo" o "demonio encarnado del inframundo" debido a que se creer que es capaz manipular a los cadáveres a voluntad a través de una terrible técnica prohibida que se según sabe ha pasado en su familia en generación por generación: _**El arte de la necromancia**_

Pero por desgracia eso era todo lo que sabían esos piratas al respecto sobre ese medico misterioso así que al ver que ya no le eran de utilidad Smoker decidió marcharse del lugar; no sin antes noquear al pirata y dejar todo en manos de los demás marines

Mientras regresaba al buque de la marina Tasighi le pregunto que si lo que le habían dicho sobre aquel médico era cierto a lo que Smoker le contesto que eran solo patrañas. Que hasta no confirmar la información de una fuente segura y confiable no se dejaría llevar por lo dicho por un pirata

Una vez que llegaron al buque Tsuru los estaba esperando y al igual que ellos había obtenido más o menos la misma información de aquel médico, solo que ella había escuchado que posiblemente aquel médico era acompañado por piratas de alto calibre que posiblemente representaban una gran amenaza

Al saber que aquel médico podía ser una posible amenaza debido a su supuesta habilidad de la necromancia tanto Tsuru como Smoker sabían que debían hacer algo al respecto sobre el tema del médico. Justo cuando estaban por retirarse del lugar para así poder entregar un reporte de la información que descubrieron un marine de manera algo agitada había llegado reportando que tenía algo importante que decirles respecto a algo ocurrido recientemente en la ciudad

Al ver que se trataba de algo serio decidieron oír lo que ocurría por lo que una vez que Smoker y Tsuru recibieron el reporte se sorprendieron bastante al escuchar que hacía poco Naruto, un posible pirata que está bajo investigación después de lo ocurrido en Shell Town y que además haya obtenido a **Gaelic Flame** (La katana que anteriormente compro) era algo que no habían esperado

Tan pronto se recuperaron de la sorpresa Tsuru fue la primera que decidió hablar

— ¿Estás seguro de esto?, ¿En realidad ese chico está en la ciudad?

— No hay duda alguna al respecto. Según los testigos, vieron a un joven rubio con esas características ir acompañado por lo que parecía ser una especie de gato al momento de comprar aquella espada

El solo saber que Naruto estaba en la ciudad sin que Tsuru o Smoker lo supieran era algo que tomo por sorpresa a ambos. Incluso Tasighi estaba sorprendida por lo que escucho ya que ella sabía muy bien (Gracias a su libro sobre katanas) lo especial que era esa katana y el saber que un posible pirata la tuviera era algo que simplemente la hacía enojar bastante ya que ella pensaba que un pirata no merecía tener semejante katana en su disposición por lo que sin pensarlo dos (Y con previa autorización de Smoker) fue de regreso a la cuidad a toda prisa para buscar a Naruto y así tratar de quitarle aquella katana

Tan pronto Tsuru vio que Tasighi salió corriendo del buque bajo la orden de Smoker solo pudo suspirar un poco ya que por más buena que fuese Tasighi como marine Tsuru sabía que sería malo para ella se dejaba guiar por sus emociones

**En otra parte…**

Una vez que Naruto estuvo lo bastante lejos y de asegurarse de que no hubiese ningún marine siguiéndolo tranquilamente se dirigió hacia donde había desembarcado anteriormente prosiguió a preparar todo para irse, aunque durante todo el camino no había dejado de pensar en aquella chica marine; si admitía que Sylvaria era bastante linda pero al saber que era una marine sabía que tendría muchos problemas si ella supiera que él es un pirata

Así que tras dejar de pensar en Sylvaria (Al menos por el momento) y de asegurarse de que todo estuviera bien Naruto al lado de Spi se preparó para zarpar ya que sabía que sería cuestión de tiempo antes de los marines lo localizaran. Una vez que Naruto zarpo decidió continuar su camino hacia La **Villa Shimotsuki** (シモツキ村 _Shimotsuki Mura_ **Villa de la Luna Helada**) ya que quería ver si lograba encontrar a alguien que le ayudara a perfeccionarse en el arte de la espada, además de que hacía poco había recibido una carta de Ace diciendo que si le era posible debía de pasarse por aquel sitio ya que tal vez podría encontrar algo útil así que sin perder más tiempo decidió dirigirse a Shimotsuki; aunque antes de partir no pudo evitar pensar en si volvería a ver a Sylvaria y saber qué es lo que ocurriría cuando eso sucediera

Lo que Naruto no sabía era que él no era el único con ese tipo de pensamientos ya que en estos momentos Sylvaria tenía más o menos el mismo tipo de pensamientos

* * *

><p><strong>Buque de la marina…<strong>

Justo ahora se podía ver como Sylvaria se encontraba observando aquel brazalete que hacía poco le había dado Naruto cuando se encontraron. A decir verdad se sorprendió un poco de que Naruto fuese pirata pero por alguna razón no podía odiarlo por ser pirata y mucho menos deshacerse de ese brazalete ya que por razones que ni ella conocía tenía la sensación de que podía confiar en Naruto

Así que antes de que alguien más la viera Sylvaria guardo su brazalete en un sitio seguro para posteriormente regresar a sus labores como marine aunque antes de regresar a sus deberes Sylvaria tuvo un último pensamiento sobre Naruto

— *Ojala estés bien*

Dejando sus pensamientos de lado Sylvaria regreso a sus deberes antes de que alguien sospechara aunque en el fondo deseaba encontrarse nuevamente con Naruto ya que en el fondo sabía que tarde o temprano se volverían a ver

* * *

><p>Espero que el capítulo de hoy les haya gustado<p>

Como pudieron ver Naruto al fin consiguió una espada algo inusual para así aprender a utilizarla (Además de que con el tiempo aprenderá Kenjutsu pero eso será más adelante). Con respecto al poder de esa espada y la razón del porque Naruto sintió que aquella espada lo estaba llamando, más adelante verán lo que ocurrirá

Además está el asunto de ese extraño médico con habilidad sobre la necromancia que más adelante iré revelando información sobre y él y quien es en realidad ese médico y qué clase de planes tiene al respecto para realizar

**Con respecto a Sylvaria, la chica de la marina**: Por el momento no puedo decir nada sobre ella, solo que ella tomara cierta importancia en el fic por lo que más adelante sabrán más sobre ella. Incluyendo como fue su pasado y la razón del porque algunos de los marines la tratan de una manera algo cruel a pesar de ser una de ellos

Sin más que decir me despido por el momento


	6. Llegada a Shimotsuki

Lamento la demora del Fic ya que he estado algo ocupado… especialmente por el asunto de la escuela… por lo que puede que tarde un poco más en actualizar mis fics… pero aun así… aquí les traigo la continuación del Fic

**Reviews**

* * *

><p><strong>AlexZero<strong>**:** Gracias por el comentario… See you later…

**León solitario:** Tienes razón en que será interesante

**Seikishi-Kenshi****:** Gracias… y me alegra que te gustara ese encuentro… además de que a pesar de todo ella no puede odiar a Naruto por la forma en como fueron tratados en el pasado

**CCSakuraforever****:** Gracias… también me alegra que Naruto pudiera encontrar una espada… con lo de ir a Uzu y de que Naruto tenga una akuma no mi… ya veré que hare más adelante

**Zafir09****:** Me alegra que te gustara el capítulo… Con respecto a Sylvaria: ya verás más adelante lo que tengo planeado para ella… y con la espada: Tienes razón… XD

**Jbadillodavila****: **Aquí está la actualización

* * *

><p>Sin más que decir me despido por el momento<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 6: Llegada a Shimotsuki<strong>

Ya ha pasado aproximadamente cerca de un mes o dos desde lo ocurrido en aquella ciudad pesquera donde Naruto había conocido a una bella chica de la marina de nombre Sylvaria quien por alguna razón no dejaba de pensar en Naruto de vez en cuando al mismo tiempo que Naruto de igual modo de vez en cuando recordaba su encuentro con Sylvaria en aquella ciudad pesquera

Después de retirarse forzosamente del lugar a causar de la intervención de los marines y de recibir aquella carta de parte de Ace sobre ir a Shimotsuki… Naruto sabía que hacer al respecto… Así que teniendo un rumbo fijo y de tener todo lo necesario listo Naruto se embarcó al lado de Spi hacia Shimotsuki con la esperanza de encontrar a alguien que le enseñara el arte de la espada y así pudiera mejorar

Justo ahora se podía ver como Naruto al lado de Spi se acercaban a las cercanías de Shimotsuki listo para comenzar su búsqueda de algún maestro en el arte de la espada que entrenara a Naruto… o por lo menos le diera un par de consejos que le fuesen útiles en el arte de la espada

Al mismo tiempo…, en otra parte del inmenso y hermoso mar azul… se podía ver como en el barco de los piratas **Silver Scythe** el capitán Kamisori al lado de su fiel cocodrilo estaba algo pensativo sobre lo ocurrido anteriormente en Shells Town… ya que a decir verdad nunca antes había encontrado a alguien con el tipo de determinación y fuerza de Naruto junto con su habilidad de combate

El saber que a pesar de todo lo que esperaba había alguien así de fuerte e interesante en el océano solo hizo que Kamisori sonriera al tiempo que acariciaba la cabeza de su fiel lagarto/reptil

— ***Sin duda ese chico es alguien interesante… sin duda será interesante ver cuáles son tus límites***

Sin duda alguna ahora parece que Naruto sin saberlo acaba de ganarse un nuevo rival en el mundo de los piratas… más aun… tratándose de un pirata realmente fuerte

**Regresando con Naruto y Spi…**

Tras desembarcar en el lugar y de que Naruto pudiera ocultar su apariencia con un henge… **(**_Debido al asunto de que había algunos rumores sobre él tras lo ocurrido en Shells Town_**)**… tras tener todo listo ambos caminaron por un par de horas por toda la ciudad buscando algo de información acerca del dojo del lugar… el mismo dojo donde Roronoa Zoro fue entrenado cuando era pequeño al lado de quien alguna vez fue su mejor amiga/rival: Kuina

Al final y tras buscar lo suficiente Naruto al lado de Spi al fin habían logrado conseguir la información necesaria sobre el dojo por lo que sin perder el tiempo ambos prosiguieron a ir al dojo… pero al llegar pudieron notar que por el momento estaba cerrado al tiempo que había una nota diciendo que hoy el dojo estaba cerrado por un motivo importante

Al ver que el dojo pudiera estar cerrado hasta al siguiente día Naruto solo suspiro algo resignado, así que sin tener nada mejor que hacer por el momento decidió deambular por la ciudad un rato para ver que encontraba

Al mismo tiempo… Justo en lo que parecía ser el cementerio de la ciudad… se podía ver como un sujeto con lentes y con lo que parecía ser una espada hecha de madera (El maestro del dojo) miraba detenidamente la tumba de su hija al tiempo que oraba mientras que una lágrima traicionera salía demostrando que estaba muy triste por la pérdida de su querida hija

Después de pasar aproximadamente cerca de una hora orando por su hija en aquel cementerio el maestro del dojo se retiró del lugar… no sin antes mirar por una vez más la tumba de su hija y suspiraba

* * *

><p><strong>{3 Horas después}<strong>

* * *

><p>Justo ahora se podía ver como Naruto al lado de Spi tras caminar por la ciudad por un par de horas estaban recostados en una banca del parque que había en el lugar al tiempo que se notaba que ambos estaban algo aburridos ya que a decir verdad no encontraban nada que hacer…<p>

Al no tener nada que hacer por el momento decidieron relajarse mirando las nubes que había… aunque en eso Naruto recordó la espada que hacía poco había comprado en aquella ciudad pesquera poco antes de verse forzado a irse a causa de los marines

Al mirar la espada Naruto podía sentir que había algo dentro de ella que la hacía sentir único… y no solo en apariencia ya que había algo dentro de esa espada que le llamaba bastante la atención

En eso Spi… quien al parecer había permanecido en silencio hasta el momento debido a que estaba analizando la espada decide hablar respecto al asunto de la espada

— Oye Naruto… ¿Qué clase de espada crees que sea?... después de todo… esa espada no se parece a nada que haya visto antes

— No lo sé Spi… pero sé que con el tiempo sabré que clase de arma será y de qué modo podrá beneficiarnos

— Más vale que así sea… porque algo me dice que esa espada nos será de mucha ayuda en el futuro

Y así ambos hubiesen seguido pensando en lo que harían con respecto al asunto de la espada pero al notar que ya estaba por anochecer decidieron buscar un lugar en la ciudad donde poder pasar la noche… ya en la mañana siguiente ambos regresarían al dojo para ver si el maestro del dojo había regresado

Lo que ninguno de los dos sabía en lo más mínimo era que sin saberlo… al llegar al dojo al día siguiente se llevarían una gran sorpresa al llegar…

**A**

* * *

><p><strong>l mismo tiempo…<strong>

En un sitio algo alejado de la ciudad se podía ver como un grupo de espadachines parecían estar tramando algo al tiempo que parecían esperar a su líder que

Al paso de unos minutos el que parecía ser el líder debido a su aspecto y fuerza apareció en el lugar al tiempo que los demás espadachines hacían reverencias en señal de respecto

Después de eso el líder en un tono algo serio decidió hablarle a los que parecían ser sus subordinados

— Bien… ya saben que hacer al respecto… Y recuerden que no quiero falla alguna en el plan… ya que si me fallan las consecuencias serán serias… ¿Está claro?

Tras asentir a las órdenes de su líder aquellos espadachines se retiraron para prepararse dejando a su líder solo al tiempo que parecía tener una mirada que parecía demostrar algo de odio

— Roronoa Zoro… con esto podré vengarme en parte por lo que hiciste… y que mejor que atacar un lugar importante para ti como aquel dojo

Sea lo que sea que estén planeando hacer esa banda de espadachines en aquel dojo por lo visto generaría serios problemas

* * *

><p><strong>A la mañana siguiente…<strong>

Tras pasar la noche en un sitio cómodo donde pudieran descansar lo suficiente Naruto y Spi tras estirarse un poco para relajar los músculos del cuerpo se dirigieron de nuevo al dojo esperando esta vez que el maestro del dojo estuviera disponible

Aunque mientras ambos avanzaban hacia el dojo pudieron notar la presencia de varias personas alrededor del dojo… al principio creyeron que tal vez serían los alumnos del maestro del dojo pero al sentir cierta hostilidad y deseos negativos… (Gracias a su habilidad de sensor… además de que Naruto gracias a Kurama hacía un tiempo había aprendido a percibir las emociones de los demás)… sabía que algo malo iba a suceder así que usando sus habilidades decidió acercarse y observar desde una distancia precavida por si era necesario intervenir

Ya frente al dojo se podía ver como Koshiro (El maestro del dojo y padre de Kuina) era rodeado por la misma banda de espadachines… solo que su mirada seria estaba sobre el líder de esa banda quien parecía estar algo molesto/furioso con tan solo ver a Kishoro

— Veo que has regresado después de todos estos años… Sekkekkyū (sangre roja)

— _Así es… y venido para vengarme_

— Veo que sigues igual que en aquel entonces… aunque veo que tu habilidad con la espada ha incrementado desde que estuviste aquí hace años

— _No gracias a ti… debes saber que ya no soy el mismo idiota que conociste en el pasado_

El ver que su antiguo alumno había regresado al dojo a pesar de lo ocurrido hacía años y que aún tuviera esa oscuridad en su corazón era algo que hacía que Koshiro se sintiera algo triste… puede Sekkekkyū fuese un buen espadachín como Zoro pero si Sekkekkyū se dejaba guiar por su odio era realmente lamentable

Después de eso Koshiro trato de hacer reaccionar lo mejor posible a su ex–discípulo haciéndolo entrar en razón antes de que cometiera alguna tontería/estupidez de la cual pudiera lamentarse pero como respuesta Kishoro termino recibiendo un fuerte golpe en el centro del estómago con el mango de la espada de su antiguo discípulo haciendo que callera de rodillas mientras recuperaba algo de aire por el golpe recibido… aunque antes de tan siquiera levantarse Sekkekkyū le dio una fuerte patada que lo mando contra un muro del dojo al tiempo que miraba a su equipo… no sin antes darle un par de golpes fuertes a su ex-sensei

— Ya saben qué hacer con este estorbo

Sin dudarlo dos veces el grupo de espadachines comandados por Sekkekkyū intentaron arremeter contra Koshiro que estaba malherido pero antes de tan siquiera acercarse de un momento a otro fueron derribados por Spi en su forma de pantera que apareció casi de la nada y los miraba de manera desafiante al tiempo que Naruto se colocaba al lado de Kishoro mientras lo defendía al tiempo que la mirada de Naruto se tornaba algo seria

— No permitiré que el hagan daño a alguien indefenso… si quieren hacerle algo tendrán que pasar sobre mi cadáver

Al ver esto los espadachines estaban por atacar a Naruto en grupo pero sorpresivamente Sekkekkyū de un momento a otro los detiene… extrañados por esto le preguntan qué pasaba a lo que Sekkekkyū contesto que Naruto no parecía ser un oponente cualquiera y que lo mejor será tener cuidado en lo que hacían al respecto

En eso varios espadachines (Com más o menos) trataron de golpear/cortar a la vez a Naruto usando sus espadas pero Naruto con su experiencia en combate cuerpo a cuerpo no tuvo problemas con los múltiples enemigos al tiempo que con su buen taijutsu… (Que a pesar de estar lejos de las naciones elementales decidió desarrollar su propio estilo de Taijutsu con algo de ayuda de Ace antes de que tomaran caminos separados)… hacía que los enemigos soltaran sus espadas debido al dolor que sentían por los golpes recibidos

Al ver que Naruto sería un oponente difícil debido a su destreza en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo Sekkekkyū pensó la situación por un momento y decidió que por el momento lo mejor sería retirarse… no porque fuese un cobarde… pero Sekkekkyū al ver que le había causado suficiente daño a su antiguo sensei estaba bastante satisfecho… pero antes de irse volteo a ver a Naruto

— Esta no será la última vez que nos veamos

Después de que Sekkekkyū y su equipo se fueran del lugar Naruto ayudo a Koshiro a mantenerse de pie como podía mientras que con cuidado al tiempo que era ayudado por Spi llevo a Koshiro al interior del dojo para que pudiera descansar después de semejante paliza recibida

Una vez que todo parecía que estaba bien en el dojo por así decirlo… Naruto le coloco a Kishoro una bolsa de hielo en la cabeza por el dolor al tiempo que él se lo agradecía su amabilidad

Tras pasar un par de minutos Naruto que había permanecido callado hasta ahora… con algo de seriedad le pregunto a Koshiro la razón del porque Sekkekkyū parecía odiarlo tanto al igual que al dojo… en eso Koshiro solo puede desviar la mirada recordando lo ocurrido hacía años en el dojo

Al ver la expresión de tristeza de Koshiro sobre el tema de Sekkekkyū hizo que Naruto desistiera en saber sobre lo ocurrido pero…

— Ya que tomaste la molestia de ayudarme en ese apuro lo poco que puedo hacer es contarte la razón de lo ocurrido

Tras respirar profundamente y de pensar en lo ocurrido Koshiro con algo de tristeza le contó a Naruto como Sekkekkyū fue alguna vez uno de sus tres mejores estudiantes del dojo**…** **(**_Los otros dos eran su hija Kuina al lado de Zoro que hacia lo posible por alcanzarla_**)…** y que a pesar de lo ocurrido hoy debía admitir que las habilidades de Sekkekkyū eran de las mejores que haya visto en años

También le conto que en esa época **Sekkekkyū** al escuchar sobre las habilidades de Kuina con la espada… **Sekkekkyū** había llegado al dojo para así convertirse en espadachín y de ser posible… convertirse en el más fuerte… (Algo parecido al sueño de Zoro)… fue entonces que con paso del tiempo y con el gran avance de ellos tres**… (Sekkekkyū… Kuina y Zoro)…** provoco que cierta rivalidad amistosa entre los tres surgiera pero que con el paso del tiempo **Sekkekkyū** al notar que Kuina y Zoro parecían estar siempre más adelante que él sin importar lo que hiciese provoco que poco a poco la rivalidad de Sekkekkyū con Kuina y Zoro terminara convirtiéndose en un gran odio hacia ellos dos para que posteriormente Sekkekkyū desertara del dojo para así poder continuar con su propio entrenamiento para volverse aún más fuerte… algo que ahora mismo estaba viendo los resultados

Después de oír lo ocurrido con Sekkekkyū hacía años era obvio que Naruto estaba bastante serio… después de todo le parecía casi una locura que debido a la rivalidad que Sekkekkyū tenía con Kuina y Zoro terminara llevándolo al mal camino de la venganza… aunque en eso Naruto recuerda que Kurama una vez le menciono que en el mundo de los fuertes era común que la gente de ese tipo de personalidad se dejase llevar por la envidia y el deseo por más poder provocando que se dirigieran hacia el camino del odio

Justo después de analizar con cuidado la situación y de lo ocurrido con Sekkekkyū… Naruto tomo una decisión al respecto de lo que debía hacer al respecto

En eso Naruto se arrodillo frente a Koshiro y de manera seria…

— Koshiro-san… quiero que usted me entrene

* * *

><p><strong>Espero q este capítulo les haya gustado… ya que como pudieron ver Naruto al fin llego a Shimotsuki para poder entrenar con su espada al lado de un buen maestros… (Koshiro)<strong>

**Con respecto a lo que ocurrida más adelante en la historia con el antiguo alumno de Koshiro y de lo que Naruto deberá de enfrentar más adelante en el gran océano… ya lo descubrirán**

**Sin más que decir me despido por el momento…**


	7. Iniciosmotivos del entrenamiento

Lamento la demora dado que no tuve suficiente inspiración pero tras mejorar mis habilidades como escritor al igual que mi inspiración he aquí la siguiente continuación de mi FF por lo que espero que les guste el capítulo de hoy

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>CCSakuraforever<strong>**:**

Me alegra que te gustara el capítulo al igual que como se va desarrollando la trama sobre Naruto. Ya más adelante veras que será de él cuando él mejore en el arte de la espada

**Zafir09**

Gracias por el comentario y me alegra que te gustara el capítulo anterior al igual que lo que hizo Naruto a la hora de defender a Koshiro por lo que ya verás que será de Naruto luego de esto

**Jbadillodavila**

Pues ya veré que hacer cuando llegue a la saga de marine-Ford donde sin duda alguna las cosas serán intensas además de que ya veremos qué tan fuerte será Naruto como espadachín

Así que sin más que decir me despido hasta la próxima vez

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo<strong>** 7: Inicios/motivos del entrenamiento**

Justo ahora se puede apreciar como amanece poco a poco en la **Villa Shimotsuki** y justo en lo que sería el dojo de Koshiro, ahora mismo Naruto estaba realizando lo que parecían ser algunos cuantos ejercicios básicos en el estilo del arte de la espada tales como:

**Practicar un corte básico de iaido al enfundar la katana en su saya o vaina, y al colocarla a través de un cinturón o faja en la parte izquierda de su cadera coloca la espada envainada para que la cuchilla corte hacia arriba mientras tiras de la funda... **

**Sujetar la espada con la mano izquierda para que el pulgar toque suavemente la tsuba o protector de la mano… etc.**

Y la verdad era que Naruto mientras entrenaba con la espada de manera calmada sin la menor preocupación para así acostumbrarse lo mejor posible con la espada, él nunca olvidara aquel día donde todo inicio en términos de su entrenamiento…

* * *

><p>—…<strong>FLASH BACK…<strong>**—**

**{Nota: Esto ocurrió al menos hace unas dos o tres semanas antes de este Flash Back}**

Justo ahora se veía como después de lo ocurrido con **Sekkekkyū**, Koshiro sin duda estaba algo sorprendido de que Naruto le pidiera entrenar con el arte de la espada ya que si bien Naruto ya era fuerte a su manera sin duda era sorpresivo [Al menos para Koshiro en este momento] que el rubio le pida algo así de la nada

Aunque en eso Naruto miro seriamente a Koshiro para posteriormente hablar de manera un tanto seria como respetuosa

— **Sé que esto es repentino pero la razón por la cual le pido este favor es debido a que más adelante tendré que enfrentarme a oponentes fuertes como ****Sekkekkyū así que por favor**… [Ante eso Naruto se arrodillo de manera respetuosa]… **enséñeme lo necesario para aprender**

Ante eso Koshiro tras ver y analizar con cuidado la determinación de Naruto más el hecho de que él (Koshiro) viera que Naruto es alguien tanto singular como de buen corazón sonrió y tras darse la vuelta miro de reojo a Naruto para posteriormente dar su veredicto

— _Si bien esto es inesperado en más de un sentido… he de decir que será interesante ser tu sensei dado que puedo sentir que tienes un gran potencial_

Ante eso Naruto al saber que Koshiro tras pensarlo acepto ser su respectivo sensei no pudo evitar sonreír sabiendo que esto es una oportunidad única por así decirlo. Por lo que sin duda alguna era claro que Naruto no desperdiciara esta oportunidad

—…**FLASH BACK END…****—**

* * *

><p>Así que después de dejar eso de lado ese agradable recuerdo se ve que Naruto tras acabar de entrenar por al menos dos horas decidió tomar un descanso para posteriormente ingresar al dojo donde al entrar pudo ver a su respectivo sensei y a Spi tomando algo de té para pasar el momento con calma<p>

— Veo que ya acabaste de entrenar**… [Ante eso Naruto asintió para posteriormente tomar asiento al lado de su sensei]…** por lo que veo sin duda has mejorado en estas tres semanas

Ante eso Naruto a su manera asintió lo dicho por su sensei al tiempo que tomaba algo de té dado que en si eso era cierto dado que si bien aún le falta mucho que aprender con respecto al arte de la espada, en comparación a cuando inicio su entrenamiento al menos ya tiene un buen progreso en sus habilidades con la espada

Por lo que después de haber descansado lo suficiente y de haber bebido algo de té se ve que Naruto tras levantarse y de estirar los músculos decidió dar un ligero paseo dado que tenía algo de tiempo libre, así que sin perder tiempo se ve que Naruto al lado de Spi sin perder más tiempo salieron del dojo

Y así tras salir del dojo se ve que Koshiro tras dar un sorbo al té solo miro por donde Naruto y Spi habían salido hace unos momentos para posteriormente sonreír

— "**Me pregunto si algún día Naruto se topara con Zoro y los demás"**

Y sin más que hacer por el momento se ve que Koshiro tras terminar de tomar su té decidió hacer sus respectivas actividades cotidianas

* * *

><p>—…<strong>Por otro lado<strong>**…—**

Ahora mismo se veía como lejos de ahí, justo en lo que sería uno de los actuales cuarteles de la marina ubicados al norte se veía como aquella linda chica de la marina de nombre Sylvaria parecía estar en lo que sería su respectivo descanso de turno dado que sin duda esta semana había sido agotadora por tanto trabajo de la marina

Aunque lo cierto era que mientras descansaba y de paso tomaba algo de aire fresco para así relajarse aunque fuese un poco, ciertamente había ocasiones en las que Sylvaria se preguntaba mentalmente que si valía la pena seguir con este empleo en la marina dado que si bien desde que era pequeña había soñado con seguir los pasos de su madre de ser una integrante de la marina lo cierto era que con el trato que ella recibía constantemente la hacían duda bastante

Pero lo cierto era que ella estando sentada en una de las bancas que hay y tras mirar de reojo aquel brazalete que posee en su brazo, inconscientemente recordó cómo conoció hacía tiempo a Naruto de manera un tanto peculiar. Y si bien ella sabe que él es un pirata por alguna razón no puede evitar odiarlo como sería común entre marines y piratas. Además de que por lo que convivió con él (aun si no fue mucho que digamos) ella aparentemente consideraba a Naruto como alguien agradable hasta cierto punto dado que en comparación de varios piratas que ella ha visto Naruto en si parecía ser diferente

Por lo que dejar de lado esos pensamientos sobre Naruto y de que su respectivo descanso acabase se ve que Sylvaria retomo sus respectivas actividades como marine

Al mismo tiempo se ve como los demás marines o al menos algunos almirantes parecían analizar la situación de puño de fuego Ace dado que como es de esperarse era claro que deben de buscar como capturar a toda costa a uno de los piratas más fuertes pertenecientes a la banda de _Shirohige_/Barba-blanca

Aunque lo cierto era que aunque no lo pareciera a simple vista, algunos cuantos marines (sea cual sea su rango actual en la marina) tienen parcialmente en su mira a Naruto dado que aún si no tienen evidencias solidas de su teoría, lo cierto es que muchos sospechan que él de algún modo tiene alguna conexión con Ace. Pero hasta entonces lo seguirán vigilando hasta ver qué exactamente hacer con él

Aunque lo que sin duda era curioso en más de un sentido por así decirlo era que la marina no era precisamente los únicos que buscaban a Naruto dado que Muy… pero MUY LEJOS de todo esto ahora las cosas eran distintas por así decirlo y el lugar al que nos referimos es las naciones elementales

Y hablando de las naciones elementales…

—…**En Konoha…****—**

Actualmente se veía como en estos diez años (luego de la partida de Naruto), al parecer han pasado varias cosas en el territorio de Konoha tales como:

**1.- Si bien las esperanzas de encontrar a Naruto se iban perdiendo con el paso del tiempo era claro que Minato como Kushina pese al paso de los años seguían con la esperanza de poder **

**2.- Luego de la "desaparición de Naruto" era claro que algunos aldeanos [pese a lo que decía Minato] hacían una peculiar celebración de ya no tener que soportar a un supuesto demonio lo que sin duda molestaba a Minato y a los pocos que apreciaban a Naruto dado que esto era demasiado**

**3.- Pero lo que sin duda era claro era que algunos corruptos y hambrientos de poder como Danzo y los demás que solo les importa el poder a cualquier precio sin duda alguna hacían lo posible por ubicar a Naruto por obvias razones las cuales eran:**

**A) Encontrar a toda costa a Naruto y de ser posible a aquel sujeto misterioso (Ace) que se lo llevo hace para así extraerle a aquel sujeto sus habilidades únicas en el elemento fuego según lo dicho por los testigos para así fortalecer las filas shinobis para las batallas de alta magnitud**

**B) Pero principalmente la razón de esto era para poder recuperar a su preciada arma de guerra dado que ni locos dejaran que el contenedor del zorro de nueve colas vague libre dado que debían encontrarlo y moldearlo a la voluntad de Danzo y los demás**

Pero es más que claro que pese a lo ocurrido, por desgracia durante estos últimos diez años no han podido hacer nada en el sentido de conseguir alguna pista sobre el paradero actual de Naruto

Y si bien era claro que muchos en la aldea estaban más que alegres de que "el demonio" se largara de sus vidas por eso de hacer aquella celebración cada año, lo cierto era que además de los padres de Naruto y de paso el viejo Sarutobi había algunos cuantos que en serio extrañaban al rubio jinchuriki dado que aunque no lo admitieran del todo, era claro que Naruto les dejo un vació en sus vidas pese a que en aquel entonces él solo tuviera un máximo de 6 años por lo que era claro que deseaban poder encontrarlo a toda costa

Al mismo tiempo se veía que Jiraiya luego de haberse ido de la aldea por lo ocurrido con Naruto hacía ya diez años era claro que el querido sabio pervertido no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados dado que durante este tiempo él ha estado haciendo lo mejor posible por encontrar alguna pista de donde estuviese Naruto pero por desgracia hasta ahora no había encontrado algo

Pero aun así era claro que se le dificultaban las cosas por lo que tras tomar un ligero descanso se ve que Jiraiya solo veía el cielo estando pensativo y a la vez serio **—** **Carajo… ese gaki en serio desapareció como si se lo hubiese tragado la tierra. Solo espero poder encontrar una pista de donde estés actualmente ****—** Por lo que después de estirar los músculos se ve que Jiraiya regreso con lo suyo sin dejar estar preocupado por Naruto

Aunque lo cierto era que pese a lo que muchos en Konoha piensan era claro que Naruto a su manera está bien dado que es más que claro que él se ha fortalecido a su manera

* * *

><p>—…<strong>Y hablando de Naruto…<strong>**—**

Justo ahora se podía ver como el rubio pese a estar tomando una ligera caminata por los alrededores de la **Villa Shimotsuki**, él sin duda alguna se mantiene alerta dado que considerando su reputación como pirata era claro que debe mantenerse alerta dado que uno nunca sabe que pueda llegar a pasar

Aunque mientras Naruto caminaba de manera discreta en el sentido de que usaba un henge para así poder pasar desapercibido él pudo escuchar como entre algunos de los habitantes de la villa parecían decir cosas sobre que uno de los ex-estudiantes del dojo de Koshiro había pasado a ser uno de los piratas más reconocidos siendo el conocido cazador de recompensas**Roronoa Zoro**, al igual que uno de los integrantes actuales de los mugiwara/sombreros de paja siendo un excelente usuario en el arte de la espada usuario del estilo Santōryū/Estilo de Tres Espadas, y por su fuerza sobrehumana era considerado como uno de los integrantes más fuertes del grupo teniendo una recompensa actual de al menos 60.000.000 berries (creo que así se decía) por lo que sin duda eran pocos los que se atrevían a enfrentarse a él

Aunque la verdad del asunto era que Naruto desde su respectiva posición al solo escuchar que Zoro solía entrenar en el dojo de Koshiro para posteriormente volverse uno de los mejores espadachines que hay actualmente sin duda hizo que Naruto se motivara más de lo que ya estaba anteriormente. Así que tras caminar lo suficiente Naruto decidió regresar al dojo para seguir su entrenamiento con la espada y la verdad era que Kurama viendo esto solo suspiro para posteriormente entablar una conversación mental con su jinchuriki

— "**Naruto… sin duda alguna el escuchar eso te motivo más de la cuenta" ****—** Ante eso Naruto a su manera asintió para posteriormente contestar

— "¿Cómo quieres que no me motive con eso?... es claro que si quiero alcanzar a aquel espadachín debo fortalecerme más y más hasta ser el mejor" **—** **Ante eso Kurama solo suspiro sabiendo cómo es su compañero cuando se trata de estas cosas pero lo cierto es que con el paso del tiempo ya aprendió a tolerar la actitud de Naruto**

Así que tras haber dejado de lado ese asunto de Zoro y los demás integrantes de la banda de Luffy, se ve que Naruto tras haber llegado al dojo, se ve que Naruto con ayuda de Spi y hasta cierto punto de Kurama decidió intensificar lo mejor posible su respectivo entrenamiento dado que no quiere quedarse atrás dado que él quiere fortalecerse lo mejor posible

* * *

><p>Y he aquí el final de otro capítulo de este FF… Y si bien el capítulo de hoy no fue tan largo como me hubiera gustado al menos hice lo posible para que el capítulo fuese lo más interesante posible por lo que más adelante tratare de hacer las cosas más interesantes<p>

**Y con respecto a la recompensa de Zoro:** Si bien sé que su recompensa actual es de al menos unos 320.000.000 berries… lo cierto es que dado que estoy tomando las recompensas iniciales de Luffy y los demás por así decirlo tengo algo planeado por lo que ya verán como haré las cosas en este FF por lo que espero hacer un buen trabajo

**Con respecto al equipo/tripulación de Naruto: **Además de que es claro que Spi es parte de la tripulación no diré quién más estará dado que eso lo descubrirán a lo largo del FF pero lo que sí puedo decir es que de momento hay un total de ocho integrantes, cada uno con su respectivo puesto en la tripulación por lo que más adelante verán quienes son y como aparecerán a lo largo de la historia. Además de que más adelante veremos si Kurogane oficialmente se une o no a la tripulación dado que eso lo dejare en suspenso… XD

Así que sin más que decir por el momento me despido hasta la próxima vez


End file.
